


A Life of Blood

by kirallie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aiden is a creepy vampire, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character sort of turned into a vampire, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, vampire hypnosis, vampire powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: When Ichigo was 13, he vanished for a week, not that anyone really noticed. It was a week he would never remember but he had to live with the consequences. At least the voices in his head try to help, even if Zangetsu makes it worse half of the time, way too happy to revel in some violence and bloodshed. But Ichigo mostly had things under control...till a Shinigami waltzed into his bedroom three years later.





	1. ch1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for very creepy vampire in ch1. it's not sexual but he's still creepy.

_Disclaimer: Don’t own Bleach_

_Very AU._

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo burrowed into his jacket, eyes scanning the warehouses around as he hurried home. He tended to avoid this area of town, except when things at home were really bad and he needed to get his hands on some quick cash. After…after Mom died he had found himself here often, Goat face had been hopeless, he’d even closed the clinic and spent his time grieving and drinking. So Ichigo had been forced to start running messages and even small packages for the towns more unsavoury occupants. He never told his sisters where the money came from, ashamed, and their Dad had never seemed to realise they should have been in serious trouble that first year.

He was thirteen now, growing like a weed, and getting into more and more fights. Stupid punks who took exception to his hair colour and skills. He’d been jumped by a gang of them on his way home from school which was why he was in such a bad neighbourhood. His body was aching from the hits they’d gotten in. Yeah, he was a good fighter, but even the best would have trouble taking on a large group who were armed with various makeshift weapons, not to mention they’d taken him completely by surprise. Unfortunately, today was a day that Chad went straight from school to work so he’d had no backup.

The temperature was dropping as the sun began setting and he forced his tired body to pick up speed. Yuzu would be upset if he was later for or missed dinner and they all hated upsetting her. He couldn’t run though, his ribs were complaining enough about his current pace but the hair at the back of his neck was standing on end, instincts screaming danger and he forced himself to try and at least jog. Another group of idiots? He couldn’t take another fight, not right now.

A cold hand clamped over his mouth before he could make a sound, an arm wrapping around his chest, pinning his arms down as he was pulled against a hard, tall, body. He struggled, kicking back at his assailant, trying to loosen his grip. To his surprise his attacker didn’t move, not even making a sound when Ichigo kicked him. He tried to bite at the hand over his mouth, to free his arms from the iron grip, but nothing worked.

“Hush child,” a silky voice murmured in his ear. “There’s no need to struggle, just calm down, let your mind drift.” Cool lips caressed his ear and Ichigo shivered, the soft voice drowning out all other sound as the man continued to speak to him. “That’s it, nothing is wrong, your body is heavy, muscles relaxed.”

Ichigo wanted to keep fighting but the more he spoke the harder it became. A strange sense of calm enveloped his mind, all tension slowly draining from his body, letting it hang limp in the strangers hold, his eyelids fluttering. He was distantly aware that something was wrong, that he should be scared, but it all felt like it was happening to someone else, his racing heart decelerating more and more, his breathing deep but slow. He lost all sense of time as his world narrowed to the compelling voice. He blinked slowly, his eyes watering slightly. The hand moved from his mouth, but he made no sound, head dropping forward without the support. The world shifted around him and he was vaguely aware that he was being carried like a small child, his head resting against a shoulder. Everything was blurry, his eyelids heavy, and all he wanted to do was sleep. There was another change and he felt something soft under his body, staring up at a hazy face through sleep laden eyes. It was hard to think but he dimly registered the man was foreign, not old, blurred features refined, light hair styled fashionably.

“Falling asleep child?” there was amusement in the voice. “Not just yet, stay awake but utterly relaxed.” His eyes were so pretty he didn’t want to look away…he couldn’t…the amber/gold orbs were all he could see; he was drowning in them, it didn’t scare him, it felt utterly peaceful.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aiden kept speaking to the boy lying on the mattress, keeping eye contact as he did. He could hear the slow, steady beat of the boys heart and he licked his lips in anticipation. Brown eyes had reddened and had almost stopped blinking entirely, though little of the brown was visible past dilated pupils. His lips were parted, soft, slow breaths passing through them, a little saliva visible and Aiden let his gaze lower to his throat where there was no movement. The face he had seen locked in a scowl was now smooth and he could see the boy would grow into an attractive man, pity he would not live long enough now to do so. He had, his own Sire had kept him as a blood donor for years, until he was twenty two, before turning him. He had turned on his Sire and killed him, out of luck not skill, he would never take such a risk with his own meals. He reached out and lifted the teens arm before letting go and it instantly flopped to the mattress with no reaction, the skin of his hand was warmer than normal. Very good, he was in an incredibly deep trance. “Good boy, it feels good, doesn’t it?” he asked.

“Yesss…” his answer was slurred but understandable, though it took him a while to answer.

“What is your name?”

“Kurosaki,” another long pause, “Ichigo.”

Aiden smiled, revealing sharp fangs but Ichigo didn’t react at all. “You are floating on air Ichigo, unable to feel anything. Let your mind go blank, empty, you have no need to think. You are nothing, just food. What are you?”

“Food,” Ichigo parroted back slowly, eyes fixed on his, no longer blinking at all.

“Good. Food has no need of thought, of feelings, it just exists to be eaten,” he then blink, breaking the connection but Ichigo didn’t react, staring blankly at the ceiling. He then snapped his fingers in front of those eyes, terminating the trance state. The boy swallowed sluggishly, heart rate increasing slightly, blinking slowly, but he otherwise remained still, body relaxed. He once again lifted Ichigo’s arm with no resistance before letting go and watching it drop to the mattress. He took the boy by the shoulders, pulling him into a sitting position, and his head flopped lifelessly. He tightened his grip, feeling the heat of a bruises beneath his hands, but Ichigo gave no reaction to the pain and Aiden nodded, pleased.

He preferred a meal that could not fight back, it was why he targeted the young, they were wonderfully easy to hypnotise with voice alone, falling into a far deeper trance than an adult could. Add in the extra power of eye contact and their minds would become totally open, unable to offer any sort of defence against hypnotic commands. He could tell them anything and it would be accepted and obeyed. As far as Ichigo’s mind was concerned, he was nothing but food, unable to feel anything, unable to think, just existing until he was eaten. In such a condition he could keep the boy for years to feed off of him, if he wanted to go to the trouble of ensuring his body continued to function. He wouldn’t though, he had no plans to stay in Japan for too long, and the boy’s hair was far too distinctive, he would be too easy for human authorities to track once he was listed as missing.

He tipped Ichigo’s head up, seeing his pupils had returned to a normal size, but they were still fixed on the distance and he waved his hand in front of them, causing an instinctive blink but there was no other reaction. He shifted his hold on him, tipping his head to the side before leaning in, inhaling his scent before sinking his fangs into his throat, drinking greedily.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**_“K….Ki….”_**the sound echoed through Ichigo’s empty mind. **_“King….come on King….fight…” _**The white form stood on a skyscraper, calling out desperately. He had been since the boy had been grabbed but his King couldn’t hear him, he’d only heard him once, that day when he was nine and he had suppressed the memory of much of that day. **_“We’re going to die.”_**

** **

**“Then we must try together to pull him to us. That creature has control of his mind, but it cannot touch his soul.” **An older man dressed in a long tatter black cloak responded from where he stood on a flagpole.**“We have some time, there would be no reason to do so much work if he planned to kill Ichigo immediately.”**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aiden licked the wound, watching the skin heal and then he let go, watching the limp body crumple onto the bed and remain unmoving, empty eyes locked on the ceiling to his left, even as eyelids drooped lower and lower. He was pale now, his heart rate accelerated, breathing heavy due to the loss of blood. That was why he tended to hunt teens over younger children, their minds were still malleable enough, but their bodies were that bit larger, holding more blood and better able to recover from blood loss. He stood from the bed and went through to shower, much of the night was gone but there was still time to do some exploring of the night life. Before he left he stripped the now unconscious Ichigo of his clothing and then set him in the empty bathtub with a towel under him for warmth. The staff may ask questions if the mattress was fouled after all and his empty mind did not stop his bodily functions.

When he returned near dawn he found he had been correct to move the boy, so he removed the towel and put water in the tub to clean him off. He let the heater and another towel under the flaccid body dry him off, retiring to the bed to sleep for the day. He didn’t see Ichigo’s eyes open several hours later, blackness briefly overtaking the white before fading, a finger twitching before falling still.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**_“Almost had control,” _**he grumbled. If he could take control of the body he could remove King from the situation to somewhere safe and then they could work on breaking what the creep had done to him. **_“Come on King, fight!” _**They didn’t know where Ichigo was, he wasn’t with them. Had the control of his mind gone deeper than they first thought?

**“Ichigo, come child. Let us protect you,” **the old man called gently.

They didn’t know how long it took but eventually something began to change, something hazy appearing on the sideways building. Ever so slowly it formed into the image of Ichigo, laying on his back, naked, and utterly unresponsive.

The Old Man knelt beside him, running fingers through short orange hair even as the white one looked down at the kid, worried in his own way. The kid appeared utterly lifeless except for the slow rise and fall of his chest.

**_“Now what?”_** he demanded.

**“The creature has locked him away too deep for him to truly hear us. We must wake him and to do that may take drastic measures.”**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aiden tipped the water bottle against Ichigo’s lips, letting water trickle in and the teen swallowed automatically. He then fed him cold soup and used the shower to hose his body down to remove the dribbled food and body waste. Surprisingly, there had been no missing person’s report on the news yet, he had been too clean and well-dressed to be homeless or a runaway and yet after three days there was nothing. He dried the boy off and then sank his fangs in, drinking his fill. He didn’t see Ichigo’s hand flex where it lay over the edge of the bathtub, his head laid back over the rim, giving easy access to his throat.

When Aiden finished he rolled Ichigo onto his side, lying stretched out in the tub, using a rolled up towel to keep him from flopping back onto his back. If he lay utterly still on his back all the time, with his heartbeat so slow, it would affect the flow of blood and cause sores, not that Aiden cared if the boy had sores, not like he would feel them. He did however want his blood to remain tasty and free flowing. Even with feeding the teen, he doubted he would last much longer, the body did tend to give out quicker when the mind was inactive.

Two days later he lifted the teen from the tub and laid him on the bed, it was amazing how quickly the human body could deteriorate, loosing muscle mass and fat stores. Once vibrant hair was lank and dull, his eyes not just vacant but glassy, lips chapped. Even with the heater and towels, shivers racked the slender body, unable to generate heat with the blood loss. There was still no missing person report and he wondered if the kids family didn’t care. Perhaps they would when his body was discovered. “Thank you for the gift of your blood Ichigo,” he murmured, he always thanked them for their sacrifice in sustaining his existence. He stretched out on the bed beside the teen, tugging him close before sinking fangs into delicate skin, a hand running up and down the teens side as if to offer a last comfort, despite the boy being unable to feel it. He reached the point where he normally stopped but this time he kept going.

Had he been spiritually aware, Aiden would have realised something was happening, but he wasn’t. Vacant brown eyes were swallowed by black and gold, a weak hand moving slightly before lifting from the bed, red energy collecting in the palm. Ichigo’s hand pressed to his chest and Aiden pulled back, blood trickling down his chin as he stared into altered eyes in shock and then then energy was released, blasting through his chest, killing him. The body collapsed on top of Ichigo, blood pouring from it and Ichigo swallowed at the sensation of liquid in his mouth, body reacting to keep from choking on it, eyes once again brown, body unmoving.

Eventually Ichigo pushed the body away and staggered to his feet, eyes once again black and gold. He walked drunkenly over to the wardrobe and pulled out a bag from it, finding his clothing. He clumsily showered the blood off and dressed, opened the window and dropped out, landing in a crouch in the alley. His blood was boiling in his veins, every joint aching, muscles screaming and yet he kept walking, sticking to alleys and shadows.

No one noticed the battered body that climbed up to the first floor of the Kurosaki house and through a bedroom window.

When Isshin looked in the next morning he was relieved to see his son under the covers. He had told the girls their brother would be home soon. He walked over and frowned, pressing a hand to his forehead, feeling how hot his skin was. It was just like the boy to try and hide any sign of illness, no wonder he had been a ghost the last week. He put some medicine and water beside the bed before going to tell the girls their brother was sick and to be allowed to sleep.

_TBC…_


	2. ch2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have put flashbacks in italics

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Isshin paused to watch his children in the kitchen, happy to see Ichigo smiling as he watched his sisters, even as he sipped from a sealed mug. It hurt, to think of how close he had come to losing his son, and it had all been his fault. But Ichigo had given him another chance to be a proper Father and he had grabbed on to it. He still had nightmares about what had happened four years earlier due to his negligence. His son had undergone a drastic change, but he was still Ichigo at his core and for that he was thankful. He dreaded to think what could have happened if he hadn’t thought to check on him that day during his lunch break.

_Isshin locked the clinic door and went through to the house to make himself some lunch, but something made him pause and glance up the stairs. The house felt…eerie, too quiet. Uneasy now, he went upstairs and looked in on Ichigo only to find him shaking in the bed. He walked over and found he was still asleep…or unconscious? Either way he was burning up, temperature far too high. He checked his pulse and found it strangely slow and then he saw a strange looking wound on the side of his neck and frowned. Maybe this was more than a normal flu. Had he had a bad reaction to a bug or animal bite? He went to the bathroom and wet a cloth, placing it on Ichigo’s forehead before he pulled out his cell phone and dialled. “Ryūken? I need your help, it’s Ichigo.” His clinic was set up more for dealing with injuries than illnesses and with the strange felling he was getting, better to have someone spiritually aware available to help. _

_By the time the other man had arrived Ichigo was lying utterly still on the bed, eyes opened but unseeing, breathing far too slow, as was his heartbeat. He would have called an ambulance except he for his growing feeling this was no normal illness. Ryūken frowned when he saw Ichigo’s condition, sitting on the edge of the bed to run his own checks on the teen. Ichigo made no sign he was aware of them at all, just staring fixedly up at the ceiling. Ryūken pinched his skin to no reaction and then he lifted his arm up a bit and let go, both men watching Ichigo’s arm drop lifelessly back to the bed. They both knew that was a very bad sign. “Ichigo, can you hear me?” Ryūken called to him directly with no change. “How long has he been ill?”_

_“I don’t know. I haven’t seen him all week.” That got him a cool look, one eyebrow raised. “Like you see much of Uryū,” he shot back. “Ichigo does this sometimes, he needs time to himself, so he basically vanishes. Though this was longer than usual. He was in bed this morning and I noticed the fever. I assumed it was just the flu, it’s going around.”_

_“This is no flu,” Ryūken agreed. “Closer to a coma, he appears completely unresponsive to stimuli. However, he is showing no difficulties with breathing. Normally I would call an ambulance and admit him at once.”_

_“But?”_

_“This does not feel like an illness or brain injury. There is something lingering about him, not Hollow or Shinigami. Have you tried to get him to drink?”_

_“No,” Isshin picked up the cup and Ryūken lifted Ichigo’s head, letting Isshin drip some water in and to their relief the teen swallowed without issue. _

_Ryūken frowned and then jerked back in shock as the teens eyes changed from brown to black and gold. Isshin saw his reaction and moved over to look, eyes widening in horror. He could not see spirits, but he could see his sons eyes change to those of a Hollow. _

** _“We…can’t..stop this,”_ ** _the voice sounded strange, echoing in the room. _

_“Stop what?” Isshin demanded. “Let my son go Hollow.”_

_It let out a choked laugh. **“Thanks…get…saving King. Bastard…was killin’ ‘im.”**_

** **

_“What happened?” Ryūken asked, managing to keep a cooler head than Isshin. Seeing his eyes change and another voice speaking was intriguing, even the feel of his Reiatsu had changed, darker, almost acidic. _

** _“Did somethin’…controlled King’s mind…drank…King’s blood…killin’ him slow….killed the bastard…”_ ** _his eyes flickered brown and he fell silent. _

_“Hollow?” Isshin called while Ryūken looked Ichigo over again for signs of anaemia as well as the red mark on his neck._

_It took several minutes but his eyes changed again. **“King…in here… not responding… us… workin’ on it…”**_

** **

_“What happened to his attacker?”_

** _“Killed ‘im…bled all over…swallowed…changin’ King…”_ **

** **

_“Are you trying to tell us Ichigo was attacked by a vampire?” Ryūken asked, disbelief clear but there was no further response. _

How he wished Ryūken had been wrong with his assumption of what they had been told. Two medical professionals and there had been nothing they could do as the foreign blood burned through Ichigo’s body, changing him. Thankfully, he hadn’t been fully changed, it would have been difficult to explain why he never aged past thirteen. His pulse was so slow it was almost undetectable, though it would increase some after physical activity. There were even times when he had to be reminded to breath as well. And it wasn’t coffee, tea of juice in that mug. Thankfully between him and Ryūken, sourcing blood was easy. He hadn’t wanted to go to Urahara for help, unsure what the scientist would do. Isshin had been a Captain himself and yet had never seen or heard of beings like the one that had attacked his son, he knew what Urahara was like with something new or mysterious.

The biggest change Ichigo had undergone had been mentally. It had taken months for Ichigo to show signs of awareness, though the Hollow had managed to communicate occasionally, and the more he had learnt the more he wished the vampire was alive so he could kill it himself. It had turned his son into a mental vegetable, if not for his spirits he would have remained one. They had spread the story of a hit and run accident to explain his condition to the school, making a false report to the police who had accepted it, after all why would two people of such standing in the community lie? It had taken over a year for Ichigo to speak again, his words slurred, but it had been such a relief to see life in his eyes and to hear his voice. Ichigo had to relearn a lot as he recovered, though his spirits worked with him in his mind as well on the things they could. However, it wasn’t a perfect recovery. There were still times when he wouldn’t come down to breakfast and Isshin would check on him only to find him lying on the bed, eyes vacant and body lax. The frequency of such regressions had decreased but it seemed he would always suffer from them. Maybe if he had become a full vampire his mind would have snapped free of the compulsion from the one that had attacked him but there was no way to know. It had been his hybrid nature that had allowed his body to assimilate the vampire blood and keep it from changing him fully, making him even more unique.

Ichigo’s condition had a massive impact on the family. The girls had been inconsolable when they had seen their brother lying on the bed, unmoving, hooked up to some machines. Ryūken had supplied monitors to observe his condition and they had used an IV to keep him hydrated until his body had rejected the needle. After that they hadn’t been able to inject anything. Yuzu and Karin had insisted on helping to care for their big brother, despite only being nine at the time, though Isshin would not let them help with certain things, he knew Ichigo would be mortified enough to know Isshin had handled that aspect. They had learnt to roll him to keep sores from forming, how to carefully give him fluids so he wouldn’t choke on them and Yuzu had cared for his hair, braiding it once long enough. It had been thanks to Karin they had realised he needed to drink blood, she’d had a cut on her finger, covered, but her hand had brushed his lips and then she’d screamed in shock when his fangs had appeared in reaction.

Ichigo had to be home-schooled once he was able to do so, while they didn’t think he would try to drink from someone he had remained fairly non-verbal for several years. His sisters could read his body language and eyes with ease, others couldn’t. Karin had found a way to learn sign language, teaching him as he regained dexterity in his fingers, it had been good therapy. Chad and Tatsuki had visited while he was ‘comatose’, both obviously devastated by his condition. Chad still visited once a week at least and he never asked questions when he saw something a little odd, or reacted negatively when Ichigo had a bad day and either regressed or lashed out. Ichigo often clung to Chad, seeking a sense of normality from his quiet friend. The teen would often bring his guitar and play for hours while Ichigo just sat and listened.

Puberty had been horrendous, teenage hormones and new vampire hybrid did not mix well. Ichigo had been easy to anger and would become frustrated, snapping at everyone, sometimes physically. Isshin was glad his gigai was as sturdy as it was, and that the twins own powers were growing, for their own safety. He’d never actually harmed the girls, managing to pull back and they had trusted that he always would. Isshin had never let on that it was physically painful when Ichigo lashed out at him, taking the punishment while talking gently to him to try and bring him back and it had always worked. Isshin had only been bitten the once and it had been incredibly painful so at least the vampire had ensured his son had never felt that pain, though his methods had left a lot to be desired. It was why Ichigo rarely made eye contact and Isshin suspected it was part of why his son remained so quiet, worried he would do to them what had been done to him. Thankfully, he had calmed a lot over the last eight months. Sometimes it felt like just yesterday he had found him in his bed, and yet it had been four years.

He was just relieved Aizen had stayed away and quiet, Ichigo was nowhere near ready to face him. He trained with all three of his children now, teaching them to fight hand to hand and with weapons. Karin had shocked them all by manifesting a Quincy bow but had joined the school archery club after that to train her aim. Yuzu took to the theory of Kido like a duck to water and he had managed to talk her through the beginning ones. He didn’t have enough power yet to leave his gigai or utilise Kido, though he thought he would soon. Ichigo’s spirits would manifest on their own when they pleased which had been a massive help. It had been a shock the first time he had seen the white copy of his son, once he had begun being able to see spirits again. It had been obvious that one was the Hollow, but you wouldn’t know it from the way it acted with Ichigo. It…he was always so gentle as it helped Ichigo with whatever he needed. He would even feed Ichigo on the bad days, tenderly bathing him as if Ichigo was the most precious treasure in existence. He wondered what the Visored would think if they ever saw, to have proof that they could get along with their inner Hollows. Or was it different for Ichigo since he had inherited his from Masaki?

Once Ichigo was able to understand, he had sat with his children and had told them the truth about himself and their Mother. Karin had glared at him for days after, refusing to speak to him while Yuzu had nearly knocked him out with a frypan the next time he acted the idiot, scolding him. Ichigo had just stared at him, looking utterly lost and it had broken his heart to hear his whispered question.

_“It’s not my fault?”_

He had never truly realised how much guilt his son carried for his Mother’s death. And he knew that was partially his fault, they had never truly talked about what had happened. Ichigo had become a ghost after her death, he had thought it was because he had always been so close to her, had begun training him as he had been trained to try and break that mood…had Ichigo seen the training as punishment? That conversation had shaken him badly.

He sighed and stepped into the room, smiling. “Good morning children!”

<Morning Dad> Ichigo signed around his mug and Isshin reached out to ruffle long orange locks gently, getting a small smile with slightly red stained teeth, a hint of fang showing. It was one of those days then.

“Bye Ichi-nii, Dad,” Yuzu hugged them both before going to grab her school bag. Karin waved and followed her twin, leaving the two men.

“Any school work for the day?” Isshin focused back on his son who had moved to do the dishes.

Ichigo paused in his work to answer, <Just some reading. Chad’s coming later.>

“Have fun, I’ll see you for lunch,” he offered and Ichigo nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo ran a towel through his hair to get rid of the majority of the moisture, wiping the steam from the mirror to look at himself. Fiery orange hair fell to a bit beneath the bottom of his shoulder blades in a wet mess and he went to work combing it and then tying it back out of the way. The eyes that stared back at him were no longer warm brown but amber, thankfully not the gold of His. Once tanned skin was pale and smooth, not a scar to be seen, even those he’d gained as a child had vanished. He’d grown tall, hitting 6’3” before stopping, he’d put on muscle, but he hadn’t bulked up, his form lithe and quick but strong, too strong for a human. He didn’t know how it had truly affected his looks because they would naturally have been changing as he grew up anyway. He figured there had been some change because he could remember what He looked like thanks to Shiro, they were predators and looking good would help draw prey to them.

He opened his mouth and studied his teeth, specifically the wickedly sharp fangs his canines had become, running his tongue across them. he’d never bitten anyone, though there had been some close calls in the past. He’d felt much more in control over the last few months though, like everything was finally settled. That didn’t mean his instincts didn’t scream to sink his teeth into warm flesh and drink the blood hidden beneath but he could control it. And at least he wasn’t limited to a liquid diet, he would have really missed Yuzu’s cooking if he was. He chuckled and let his fangs recede to clean his teeth, not that he seemed to need to, but it was habit.

He finished drying and dressed for the day in sweatpants and a t-shirt. That was one advantage to being home schooled, no uniform. Though working at his own pace was nice too. It was easier to memorise things now, though whether that was due to the vampire blood or Ossan quizzing him in his sleep he wasn’t sure. He went to his room and grabbed the book he was reading for English, settling down to read after he turned the radio on, drowning out the noises from outside.

He felt bad, lying to his family, but he couldn’t help it. How could he explain the nightmares of his sisters staring vacantly at him, bloody bite marks on their throats? He could remember when He had taken him, hearing that silky voice in his ear as it drowned out everything else, taking away everything that made him Ichigo. It was why he very rarely spoke; he was terrified of putting someone into a trance. He knew he could, he could feel it, just like he knew eye contact could draw someone in as well. He also remembered staring into His eyes, unable to look away, drowning in them. He tried to always make sure if he had to look at someone’s face that he looked at their nose or forehead, not their eyes. Maybe if he had someone who could teach him, but he had to rely on his instincts and the aide of Ossan and Shiro.

The urge to hunt was the hardest to control but he didn’t have to fully control it, just who or what he hunted. He hunted Hollows, the beings that had taken his Mother. His Dad had helped teach him to fight with fists or blade and those skills had been honed by fighting his spirits before they deemed him ready for a real fight. He sucked at Kido, unlike Yuzu, and he couldn’t summon a bow from nothing like Karin, but he could fight. He would call up his blades and then let instinct and trained responses take over. It felt so good to let go and revel in the bloodshed. It wasn’t like he was really killing them; he was just sending them on to a better afterlife than the one they had eating human souls. He only ever hunted at night to keep his family out of it and while sunlight didn’t hurt him he still felt reluctant to leave the house while it was up.

If he could change anything, it would be how broken his mind was because of Him. Sometimes he’d wake up in the morning only to find days had passed without him having any knowledge of them, because he had reverted into the food mind that He had forced him into. He had asked Chad once what he was like when it happened (though his friend thought it was a side effect from being hit by a car and sometimes he wondered if Chad could accept the truth, accept what he had become) and what he had described sickened him, he might as well be dead on those days, only automatic bodily functions working. He had told Chad he didn’t have to stay on those days but according to his sisters he hadn’t listened and would sit beside the bed, playing his guitar. It hurt, knowing he had such a loyal friend when he was lying to him. Maybe.. maybe Chad could understand?

He groaned and shook his head, forcing himself to focus on the book, he wanted his homework done so he could hunt once the sun was down and the others asleep.

_TBC…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed Ichigo’s age for meeting Rukia to give him time to adjust to his changes. he's 17 as of ch2


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_I am not pulling from any particular mythology or series or anything for the vampires in this, just picking out stuff from wherever that I want to use. _

**Chapter 3**

He ran across the rooftops, relying solely on the strength of his muscles to make the jumps, running at full speed without resorting to any spiritual techniques. He wore black jeans and a dark green shirt, letting him blend with the shadows, not that he needed much help with that, despite the fiery orange braid of hair down his back he was very good at disappearing from sight. He paused, head cocked to one side, eyes closed as he took in the night with his other senses, smirking before taking off in another direction, a massive blade appearing on his back while a smaller one rested at his hip. He saw the Hollow, heard its cry and he snarled in response, fangs gleaming in the streetlight, eyes gold. He leapt from the roof to land a few feet away from the Hollow, seeing it pause in confusion as it took him in. he smirked, showing off his fangs before he launched himself at it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He paused as he heard a Hollow nearby, hesitating, but he couldn’t sense the local Shinigami anywhere, so he sighed and turned, moving into an easy Shunpo. He stopped on a rooftop and stared in surprise. That was definitely a Zanpakutō, but the figure lacked the distinctive Shihakushō, instead wearing modern clothing. Then he caught site of the braid of fiery orange hair…a familiar shade. He’d seen that shade before, on a baby. He heard the boy snarl as he was knocked back, but he quickly launched himself back into the fight. Did Isshin know what his son was doing? How had the kid manifested a Zanpakutō without anyone knowing?

According to Kisuke, Isshin had cut all contact four years ago. Kido barriers were up around the Kurosaki home and clinic, not the most powerful but they would alert the occupants to any interference, so who had put them up since Isshin couldn’t? It made him wary, had Aizen gotten to the family?

He blinked as the Hollow was purified and the blades vanished. The boy stood silently, head tipped back as if enjoying the breeze but then his head turned, eyes searching above. Had he been detected? How? And then the kid vanished, and he spun, eyes searching the darkness, but he was alone. Had he imagined the kid? He dropped down and looked around, feeling the dispersing signature of the Hollow but he couldn’t feel the boy…no, he could always feel him, his power saturated the town, making him all but impossible to track. Was it done on purpose or simply a lack of control?

Good thing he was already on his way to Kisuke’s, he’d need to tell him what he’d seen. He hated that they were pinning all their hopes on a kid none of them knew. Praying that all the jumbled aspects of the boys soul would be stable, with the Shinigami part dominant. Which it seemed to be from the blades he’d wielded. He took off towards the Shōten, disturbed by what he’d seen but unsure why.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He waited until the stranger was long gone before moving from the shadows. He was pretty sure that was Hirako Shinji, ex-Captain of the Fifth…Visored. Likely not a threat but that didn’t mean he wanted the man knowing about him. part of him wanted to follow, to silence him, but he fought it down, he would not do that. He turned and headed home, no longer in the mood to hunt. His fangs ached with the need to sink into warm flesh, but he was good at ignoring that and he could warm some blood up at home to help take the edge off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yuzu frowned, Dad was already at work in the clinic, Karin was early at soccer practice but Ichi-nii….had he come down yet. She nibbled her bottom lip before heading upstairs and finding his door shut. She knocked but there was no answer, so she opened the door, finding the room dark. She could see a lump under the covers and quickly moved to the bed, reaching out to gently shake his shoulder, pulling back when he limply slumped from his side onto his back. “Oh…” she whispered, looking into usually bright eyes, except today they were dull, lifeless and she bit back a sob. She hated seeing him like this, hated the vampire that had done this to him, but then she steeled her nerves and went to work. She manipulated his body into a comfortable position, reclining against some pillows and then went downstairs to get his breakfast, some warm blood and a protein shake. Helping to care for their bog brother had ensured they were both strong at least. She returned with the two cups and began gently feeding her unaware brother, hopefully this episode would only last a day. She put the radio on his desk on, filling the room with soft music, before opening the blinds and window, to freshen the room up. She leant over and kissed his cheek before leaving to tell their Dad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo lay on the grass, eyes closed, listening as Chad played his guitar. Today was a good day, he’d gotten his school work done early and had spent the rest of the school day in the clinic with his Dad, helping out by doing stocktake on the supplies. Once school as over Chad had come by so they had wandered to the park for some time outside. The sun was warm, and he could feel the tingle on his skin, his vampire blood warning of danger, but it didn’t burn him like instinct said it should. Yeah, he got red easier than the rest of the family, but he didn’t burst into flames or anything.

“Ichigo?”

He opened his eyes and rolled to his side so he could see his friend. “Yeah?”

“What are the white monsters?”

That had him bolting upright, eyes wide. “Wha…you can see them?” he demanded, terrified for Chad. The taller boy nodded and Ichigo swore softly.

“I saw you one night, fighting one but you were gone when I got there.”

That made Ichigo feel sick, if Chad had made it before the Hollow died and he left…what would have happened? Would he have attacked Chad in the heat of the moment? Shiro promptly began chastising him for even thinking it, it was amusing that his Hollow had more faith in him than he did himself. “They’re called Hollows, they’re what happens if a ghost lingers too long in the world of the living. They are driven by an eternal and insatiable hunger to devour other souls, living or dead, to fill the void caused by losing their hearts. They tend to target their own families first and then people with high spiritual energy. If you see one, you need to get away without drawing attention to yourself,” he stopped talking, looking down at trembling hands and then a large tan hand was covering his, the skin warm as Chad gently squeezed. Ichigo tried to avoid touching people, he knew his skin was colder than it should be, even after sitting in the sun.

“It wasn’t a hit and run, was it?” Chad asked and Ichigo slowly shook his head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That was the most he had heard Ichigo say since his accident, except now he doubted it had been an accident and Ichigo confirmed it with a nod. What had happened to him? He knew Ichigo wasn’t ‘normal’, and he didn’t mean the days he was catatonic. His skin was too cold, he had noticed him stop breathing from time to time, and his pulse too slow. His appearance had changed as well, too quickly to be from growing up. Yes, his speech had been slurred at first, a bit broken, but he had relearnt quickly…yet he still often resorted to sign language for any actual conversation. It was as if he feared talking too much or making eye contact for more than a few seconds at time. “What happened to you?” he asked and Ichigo hunched in on himself, staring at the grass. Chad reached out and gently clasped his shoulder. “You…aren’t fully human, are you?” he asked, feeling Ichigo go rigid. “You are my friend; we swore to always have each other’s backs.”

“Even if I’m a monster?” Ichigo choked out.

“You are not a monster, I do not think you ever could be,” it was strange to talk so much, he favoured silence almost as much as Ichigo, but some things had to be said. At his words amber eyes rose to meet his, and that was another change, his eyes had been brown before the ‘accident’. His eyes were…he blinked, feeling a little dazed as Ichigo broke the lock, pressing his hands to his eyes.

“Sorry! I’m sorry,” he gasped out.

So there was a reason why Ichigo would hardly look at anyone. Chad took a few deep breaths, letting his head clear. “Ichigo, it’s alright.”

Ichigo laughed bitterly. <Only because I broke it,> he signed.

“But you did stop it.”

<Vampire> he signed slowly. <I was attacked by a vampire. He wanted a handy meal, so he messed with my head, turned me into a mental vegetable, it wasn’t a coma.>

Of all the possibilities, that was not something he had considered. “We are in the sun.”

<Yeah. I didn’t turn fully because Dad and Mom are different. Mom was a Quincy, a human with Spiritual powers. Dad is a Shinigami using a false body. We inherited things from them. I’m a hybrid and that allowed me to take on vampire traits without dying. Karin takes after Mom and Yuzu is more like Dad. He can explain better if you want.>

“What happened to your attacker?”

<Dead.>

“Good.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the house as his family settled in for the night. It was nice…he had hated lying to Chad but now he knew, and he didn’t hate him. He hadn’t run screaming or grabbed a stake or anything. he’d come over every afternoon since, questioning his Dad and joining in the girls lessons to see if he could learn anything to defend himself. They were in the last year of high school and he wondered what would happen when it was over, Chad was his only real friend, would he leave for university? Tatsuki visited occasionally but she had more trouble with how he had changed, though she did try. She had told him about Inoue, her best friend who ate rather interesting things. He’d even met the girl twice, though their first meeting had been six months before his attack, when her brother was killed in a hit and run. She’d come with Tatsuki once and spent the whole time either tense or blushing. She seemed nice enough though.

Was it hopeless to dream of one day having more, to living properly? He wanted someone he could sit and talk with, without having to worry about hypnotising them. Were there people who were immune or at least resistant? How would he ever know though if he was too scared to take the risk?

He groaned and bashed his head back into his pillow before blinking as a black butterfly flew in from his window. He frowned and then his eyes widened, was it a Jigokuchō? He remained still, watching it and then a young woman dressed in Shihakushō entered his room, a Shinigami. He felt Shiro growl, ready to fight even as Ossan suggested caution, there was no reason to assume she was here for Dad.

“It’s close,” she murmured, and he frowned, sitting up.

It…a Hollow? What should he do? Give away that he could see her? Would that put his family in danger? His Dad was technically AWOL after all. He closed his eyes, listening for any sign of a Hollow nearby and then he found it. “Three streets away,” he said but she didn’t react, and he sighed, tossing his pillow at her, causing her to jump and turn to look at him so he waved.

“What? You can see me?” she demanded, and he nodded.

“Hollow, three streets,” he pointed. “Coming closer.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia stared at the human boy in shock. Or, not a boy? She knew the age one was seen as an adult tended to fluctuate in the living world. She had been aware of him lying on the bed when she entered the room but had ignored him, assuming he couldn’t see her and yet apparently he could. There was something strange about his speech, choppy. “You know of Hollows?” she asked, and he nodded. “Do you know what I am?” she asked, shocked when he nodded again. His head snapped around to stare out in the direction he’d pointed before and then he was up and rushing for his door and she found herself following as he jumped down the stairs.

“Ichi-nii?” One of two young tens downstairs asked, alarmed, and Rukia found both glancing her way.

“Hollow, close.”

“Right, I’ll get Dad.” The dark haired one said, rushing to a door while the one with lighter hair ran towards another door and opened it, as soon as she passed it Rukia lost all sense of her.

“Saferoom,” the boy told her, seeing her surprise.

The other girl returned with a man who made her almost gasp in shock. It wasn’t possible, was it? But he looked like Shiba- Taichou. Had it been long enough that he had reincarnated? Was it just a fluke? Then again…the boy looked a lot like a Shiba as well…Kaien-dono in particular but she was forcing herself to ignore that, besides he had never worn his hair so long. Then there was the rather eye catching colour. The two quickly retreated to the room but the boy headed outside, and she rushed after him. “What are you doing? Get to safety, I will deal with the Hollow,” she snapped, and he actually looked at her face, if briefly. He hesitated but then moved back to the house, though only the doorway it was better than nothing. She drew her Zanpakutō and readied herself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**_“We really leaving her to fight?”_**Shiro demanded and Ichigo shrugged out of habit.

**“It is her job,”**Ossan pointed out.

‘Let’s see how she does,’ he thought to them and they settled. The less she knew of his family the better, he’d seen her shock at seeing Dad, hopefully she would assume a look alike or reincarnation and not the truth. If he had to fight though she might put the pieces together.

**_“Not bad,”_**Shiro was forced to admit and Ichigo smirked slightly, high praise from his darker half.

He watched as she fought, not managing to land a killing blow, but then the Hollow retreated between worlds and he tensed, every sense peeled to detect its return. “Behind!” he yelled as it began emerging behind her.

She spun, blade coming up, but too slow and she cried out as she was sent flying, the smell of blood instantly filling the air and Ichigo moved, intercepting to catch her. He dashed back to the house and set her down.

“Do you want to save your family?” she whispered, holding out her sword, but he shook his head.

“No need,” he told her and then turned to face the Hollow. He could feel someone watching so nothing too strange or flashy. He needed to end the fight fast though, her blood smelt good…could he even drink blood from a purely spiritual being? He’d never tried feeding from a Hollow or ghost…and he never planned to. He stepped away from the house and the Hollow laughed at him, so he levelled it with a glare before moving.

_TBC…_


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_So the markers I was using to indicate sign language aren’t showing up right, trialling a different kind in this chapter. _

**Chapter 4**

Ichigo walked out of the house and towards the Hollow that had dared attack his family. He knows he’s being watched, not just by here but by Urahara-san, hiding on a nearby rooftop, and one of Aizen’s spy cameras. Urahara had taken to watching him when he was in town, ever since he’d felt that Visored watching him. It meant he had to keep things simple. For his family’s safety, Aizen had to think his Dad was still totally powerless, that he and his sisters were ignorant of the truth. And the last thing they needed was the Shinigami learning of Karin’s Quincy powers. It was hard, to keep from flashing fang or golden eyes at the creature laughed again. Urahara would know of his blades, but Aizen didn’t and he didn’t want that bastard knowing anything more about him than was absolutely necessary.

The Hollow lunged for him and he dodged, lashing out, tripping the Hollow, slamming an elbow into its back as it went down. It was taller than him but not stronger as he let the expected power flow through his limbs, his old reputation as a brawler made it an obvious way for his powers to manifest. As soon as it as down he moved in and slammed it’s masked face into the concrete, once, twice and then it cracked into pieces, killing the Hollow. He shook out his arm and took a deep breath, taking in the scents around him before heading back inside.

He knelt down beside the wounded Shinigami and gently tugged her hands aside to check her wounds, forcing himself to ignore the smell of her blood. “How do you heal?” he asked, keeping his eyes on her injuries. “It’s deep,” he told her as he stripped his shirt off to use to put pressure on the wound. His Dad had said Shinigami healed faster than the living but that it also varied.

“We have Healers,” she answered, sounding dazed.

“Okay,” he looked up as the door to the saferoom opened and his Dad stood there, glancing down at the dark haired Shinigami. He moved through to the clinic and then returned with supplies, kneeling down beside him and Ichigo wanted to tell him to leave before she worked it out but looking at her…she already suspected something.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I’m going to give you an injection of pain medication,” Isshin warned her and she stared at him with wide, wary eyes.

“Dad?”

“See to your sisters Ichigo,” he told him, offering a reassuring smile and Ichigo hesitated before slipping away. Isshin drew out the syringe and filled it before injecting her.

“He killed the Hollow,” she whispered and Isshin nodded.

His cover was blown but perhaps she could be convinced not to tell, if not for his sake then the children. “I will need to clean and stitch the wound, I can do it here or in the clinic,” he told her, and she nodded, carefully shifting her uniform to leave her shoulder bare and he went to work.

“Shiba-Taichou?”

“Kuchiki-san,” he responded even as he took needle and thread to her wound. “I apologise but no one here can heal in anything but the human methods.” He stitched the wound quickly and carefully, not wanting to hurt her and needing to stop the blood loss. Thankfully his emergency kit had been well supplemented by Kisuke in order to treat spiritual beings many years ago. He finished his work and covered the site with bandages. “Girls, if one of you could spare some pyjamas for our guest?” if his powers were fully restored, he would be able to heal her, unfortunately while he could see, hear and touch her, that was the extent of his powers at the moment.

“I’ll get some,” Yuzu offered, dashing upstairs.

He glanced over to see Ichigo hanging back, eyes lowered. “Can you set up the spare futon?”

#Sure# he signed, heading upstairs to get it sorted out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia glanced at the boy as his Father spoke to him, he didn’t answer, instead he moved his hands in a strange way and then went upstairs. She glanced back at Shiba-Taichou, but he didn’t look confused, though he caught her look and smiled sadly. “Ichigo was injured badly as a child, he was unable to speak for a long time and even now finds it difficult. What he did just now is called sign language, it was created to help the deaf and mute communicate easily.”

She blinked at that explanation; humans had done that? Incredible. Then she thought of why the information had been given and felt bad. She’d thought the boy curt, ill-mannered, with his abrupt, choppy sentences but it turned out he just had trouble speaking. The idea of losing the ability to speak, even only for a limited time was not something she wanted to contemplate.

“Don’t worry about it, Ichigo’s used to people assuming, it’s why he sticks to sign language outside of the house, unless he’s with a friend. He spoke to you because he assumed you don’t know sign.”

“I see…” she wanted to ask, but it wasn’t her place. What kind of injury would have left him unable to speak? He had knelt in front of her and she had seen no sign of scaring on his throat or any other sign of injury.

“Head injury,” Ichigo’s voice nearly made her jump and she looked to the staircase to find him standing there, watching. He offered her a shrug and slight smile. “Better than I was.”

“And improving every year,” Shiba-Taichou smiled at his son who looked away, seemingly embarrassed by the pride in his Father’s voice. At least she now knew the names of two of the children, she glanced at the dark haired girl who was glaring slightly, arms crossed.

“Karin,” Ichigo called and the girl looked at him, moving to his side when he held his hand out.

“Are you okay Ichi-nii?” she demanded, and he nodded, letting her look at his hands for injuries.

,,,,,,,,

“Alright children, time for bed!” Isshin called, getting up as Yuzu appeared with an armful of clothing. “Yuzu, Karin, if you would help our guest to clean up and change.” The girls nodded and he went to Ichigo’s side, doing his own check that his son was unharmed. #Blades or fists?# he signed so that she wouldn’t understand.

#Fists. Anyone watching when I was younger would assume I know how to fight bare handed.#

Isshin nodded, glad Ichigo had thought it through. He reached out and ruffled the messy braid and Ichigo swatted at him half-heartedly.

#Dad, what will we do? What if she tells?#

#We move. I’ve had preparations in place since I chose to save your Mother. Soul Society can’t find us if we leave the country. I have id for Chad as well should he chose to come.# he assured his son. He’d had paperwork for Chad made when the boy had remained by his sons side no matter his condition, such a loyal friend could not be replaced and Sado was an orphan, not many would question his disappearance. “You set the futon up?” he asked and Ichigo nodded.

#My room.# he signed and Isshin nodded, there wasn’t enough spare room in the girls room for it.

“You’ll be okay?” he asked softly and Ichigo nodded but went to the fridge to pull out a sealed pack to warm up.

He always tried to drink after a fight to be safe and with a stranger about to sleep in his room it was even more important. #Who is she?#

“Kuchiki Rukia, member of the Thirteenth Division under Captain Ukitake. She was an unseated officer last I knew, though she may have been promoted since.” He put the kit back and straightened out knocked over furniture, at least there were no massive holes in the wall or anything. Get some sleep, we can work things out tomorrow.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke slipped away, ever since Shinji had reported the odd sighting to him, he’d been working hard to keep an eye on the family whenever they left the protections on their home. The boy had changed a lot since he was a child, he had been such a cheerful thing the handful of times Kisuke had spotted him before Masaki’s death. He’d become angry, closed off, except with his sisters after she had been killed. Then a few years later he had vanished, Kisuke had looked into it, seen the report of a hit and run that had left him in a coma. It made sense that something so traumatic would have brought his powers out early.

It was the way Isshin had pulled back that confused him, he had seen Ryūken heading into the house several times in that first year, carrying medical equipment so he believed young Ichigo had been badly wounded, so why not ask for their aid as well?

His plan had already been derailed, though if his powers were already awake there was no need for Kuchiki to transfer hers to Ichigo. It seemed the family was tending to her injuries as well, which meant the gigai he had prepared wouldn’t work, she may not even come to him for one at all. He would need to make a new plan, again. He hoped Ichigo was as god at messing up Aizen’s plans as he was his own. Then again, the odds of this plan ever being needed and then working had always been very low.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo lay on the futon on his floor, hearing the soft breathing of the sleeping Shinigami in his bed. He wasn’t sure what he thought of her just yet, she’d been willing to die defending his family, had attempted to transfer some of her power to him to save them all, but she now knew about his Dad and that put them all in danger.

** _“So end the threat.”_ **

‘It’s not that simple,’ he answered absently. ‘That would bring other Shinigami looking for who or what killed her, just as dangerous.’

**_“So make her forget about us,”_** he could practically hear Shiro rolling his eyes and Ichigo snarled mentally. No, he would not use those powers, he would not take another’s free will from them.

**“Even to save your family?”** Ossan spoke up and Ichigo flinched, they had a point.

Could he take a life to save his family? Then again…she was even less ‘alive’ than he was. She was a spirit, already long dead or born in Soul Society. His sisters had their whole mortal lives ahead of them. He sat up and looked over at the bed, she looked so small and vulnerable lying under the covers, it wouldn’t take much at all. He hesitated but then moved closer, reaching for the part of himself he hated, knowing his eyes were more gold now, his fangs extended. “Listen to me Rukia,” he murmured in her ear, hearing the way his voice had changed, becoming silky like His had. “Stay asleep, you’re safe here,” he whispered when she shifted slightly and she stilled, head tilted in his direction. “That’s it, sleep deeply and dream of pleasant things. Let go of all thoughts concerning Shiba Isshin. Kurosaki Isshin is not him, that is a silly idea, they are nothing alike.” Would that be enough. “Stay deeply asleep but open your eyes Rukia, look at me,” he ordered and slowly her eyes blinked open, her head rolling on the pillow so that she could look him in the eye. He didn’t need the light, his eyes adapted for the darkness, the room lit only by the moonlight but that would be enough light, he was pretty sure anyway, he remembered what looking into His eyes had done. He kept eye contact and sure enough her pupils dilated. “What kind of idea is Kurosaki Isshin being Shiba Isshin?” he asked.

“Ssssillly,” she slurred quietly.

“Yes, it’s a very silly idea. If asked for a report on what happened, you will tell them that you fought and killed the Hollow. You will not speak of the Kurosaki family. Our involvement was unimportant, not worth even thinking about. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” she sighed, and he smiled, it was working.

“Sleep till morning and when you wake you will not remember this,” he commanded and then looked away and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes to break the trance, looking back to see her eyes fall closed again, no change in her breathing or anything else to signify she had woken even briefly. Hopefully that was enough to keep them safe.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia woke slowly, feeling a strange bed beneath her. She blinked up at the ceiling and then slowly sat up and looked around, trying to remember what had happened. She’d been….ah, she’d fought and killed that Hollow and the family had taken her in to tend to her wounds. She laughed to herself, she had been so silly, thinking for a second that the man reminded her of the dead Shiba-Taichou, honestly they were nothing at all alike. It must have been pain and blood loss that had made her think that. She got out of the bed and found her uniform folded and waiting for her. She held it up to find it had been cleaned and repaired, that was nice of them. She changed quickly and then slipped away, not wanting to trouble them further. She quickly sent in a report that she had found a slightly stronger Hollow but had purified it, there was no need at all to mention the Kurosaki family.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jūshirō looked out the window of his office, sighing softly. He hoped he had done the right thing, sending Rukia to District 3600, which just happened to be sitting on the jūreichi. She had been begging for an assignment to the Living World for years, just as her brother demanded she be kept safely within Soul Society. It had not been a comfortable position to be in. She needed the experience if she was to become a seated officer, he believed she had the skill and power, it was only experience she was lacking. Given time he knew she could rise to at least lieutenant.

The assignment should be safe enough, despite the number of Hollows that congregated there. If she did run into trouble, Urahara was available to aid her. He had always liked the younger Captain and he had never believed he was behind the Hollowfication, especially since his own lieutenant was involved. He had always known where they had run to, but he had never said anything, instead using the store to purchase sweets and ensuring Urahara received the supplies needed to support any Shinigami in the area. His moral code may not always align with the majority, but he did have one and he would not leave Rukia to flounder.

Then there was the ex-Captain of the tenth, though he may still be as powerless as a human, he didn’t know. But if he had regained any of his powers then he too would step in if needed. He knew the man had lost his wife several years ago and that they’d had three children. He was interested to see how the children developed as they grew, and he had done what he could to ensure they remained hidden from Kurotsuchi. As much as he respected and cared for Yamamoto, he also looked forward to when Kyōraku would become Soutaicho. He could influence his best friend and he had been just as frustrated and angered by some of Yamamoto’s decisions as he had been.

All he could do for now was wait and see and hope his illness didn’t play up at the wrong time.

_TBC…_


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Chad sat with Ichigo, gently strumming his guitar while Ichigo read Hamlet beside him. “What happened last night?” he asked after a while.

#A Shinigami tracked a Hollow here. She was injured so I dealt with it, but we were being watched so I used my fists and channelled power through them. We patched her up and she left this morning.#

Chad set his guitar down to free his hands, learning sign had not been easy and he doubted he’d ever be as good as Ichigo and the twins, but he was good enough to hold a conversation and it ensured they couldn’t be overheard. #Are you safe?# He signed back in concern and Ichigo hesitated, fingers twisting together nervously. #Ichigo?#

#I,# he paused, licking his lips. #I made her forget,# he finally signed, and Chad frowned in confusion before his eyes widened.

#Vampire power?# he asked and Ichigo nodded. #You were protecting your family Ichigo, and you wouldn’t have hurt her.# he made sure Ichigo could see his hands and Ichigo glanced up at him briefly.

#She recognised Dad,# he admitted. #Made her think it was a silly idea, that we weren’t important so she should leave us out of her reports.#

#Good.# he picked his guitar up and began playing again, feeling Ichigo slowly relax beside him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke paused and looked over…interesting. He quickly ducked out of sight, watching as the teenager walked down the street, hands in his pockets, head down. It was rare that Ichigo left the family home as far as he could tell, and he wondered where he was going…so he followed him. Ichigo finally stopped on the riverbank, under a bridge….the anniversary was coming up.

Other than the fight the other night, it was the first time he had seen the boy since his Mother’s death. He had changed a lot since then, not surprising since he was now around seventeen years old. The long hair was a bit of an interesting change, not something he would have thought Isshin would accept. He was pale, but if he rarely left the house then it was expected. There was something…odd about him but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He ducked back as Ichigo suddenly lifted his head and looked right in his direction.

“Who’s there?” the boy called out and Kisuke hesitated before stepping into sight and walking cautiously towards him.

“Good afternoon Kurosaki-san,” he greeted cheerfully and Ichigo watched him from behind the fringe of hair that hung over his eyes. He was taking a risk perhaps, but he needed to be sure if the family was still trustworthy or not.

“Hello,” Ichigo returned. “At Mom’s funeral,” he stated, surprising Kisuke.

“Yes, I was,” he was surprised Ichigo had noticed him or even remembered his presence that day with how grief consumed he’d been. “I heard about your accident, it is good to see you healed,” he offered a smile and Ichigo shrugged.

“Mostly.”

What permanent damage had been done? Was that why Isshin pulled back, to keep an injured child safe from the original plan? His speech was definitely off, abrupt. “May I sit with you?” he asked, and the boy hesitated before nodding so Kisuke took a seat on the grass beside him. “Do you know who I am?”

Ichigo nodded. “Urahara. Exiled Shinigami. Helped Mom and Dad.”

“Ah, I see Isshin has spoken of me,” he adjusted his hat and Ichigo nodded.

“Sorry.”

“For what?”

“Can’t talk the best,” he wrapped his arms around his legs, laying his head on his knees.

“Due to the accident?” he asked gently, feeling sorry for him. “I haven’t really seen you since then and your Father never asked for my help.”

That had Ichigo sitting up, turning to face him though he only made brief eye contact before looking down. “Help how?”

“I have access to some Shinigami healing methods,” he answered. “How badly were you hurt?”

“Coma. Had to relearn lots. There…” he trailed off, frowning and Kisuke remained quiet. “Bad days sometimes. Dad said cata…” he licked his lips. “Catatonic.”

That was bad, very bad. “I am very sorry.”

“Can’t use me like this?” the boy asked, and his eyes widened in shock before he could hide the reaction.

Had Isshin told him everything? “We were hopeful your rather unique heritage would help in defeating Aizen, yes.”

“Quincy, Shinigami, human, Hollow,” Ichigo stated.

“Hollow?” he demanded and Ichigo nodded. The boy hesitated before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened them he looked up at Kisuke who froze at seeing black and gold but then it faded to warm amber. He had not realised so much of the Hollow had been passed from Masaki to Ichigo. He had counted on some, that the boy could potentially become one of the Visored, but he had thought it would take an extra nudge…like the Shattered Shaft or something. 

“It’s okay,” Ichigo told him, watching him. “Shiro helped me wake up.”

“I see…”

“He’s not bad, helps me. Looks after me on bad days.”

A Hollow caring for someone? He had never heard of such a thing. Why had it not claimed Ichigo’s body as its own or something? He would need to speak with the Visored about that. “How do you manage school?”

“Home schooled,” he shrugged. “You were watching, is Rukia okay?”

“She is fine, patrolling as is her job. Don’t worry, she has made no mention of your family or how you killed the Hollow, with your bare hands.”

That got another shrug. “Not only one watching.”

“Aizen,” he agreed. “You may not have shown off a Zanpakutō, but I doubt that will be enough to remove his interest in you,” Kisuke warned and Ichigo nodded in understanding. It seemed that while he had difficulties with his speech, it did not affect his ability to understand others which was good. His life was likely hard enough as it was. “How good are you with those blades?” he asked and Ichigo stared at him in confusion.

“Okay? They teach me when asleep.”

“Isshin hasn’t?” he had thought Isshin would at least get him through the basics if he wasn’t hiding his past but Ichigo shook his head. He hesitated but then decided to go with it. “I happen to have a very nice training room,” he offered. It would be good to see what Ichigo could do because if Aizen decided to target him then it was best he could defend himself, if he could take out some of Aizen’s troops that would be helpful.

“Why?” he sounded wary now, once again not meeting his eyes.

That seemed to be something Ichigo didn’t do and he wondered why, a sign of the brain damage? He’d need to do some research to see what kind of things a brain injury could do and what might be able to be done to help. “It is always best to have somewhere safe to train, and a variety of opponents,” he answered.

“I might,” he finally answered.

Kisuke nodded and stood, settling his hat better. “It has been a pleasure,” he smiled and saw the boy looked surprised by that. Was he really that isolated by his injury? “Shinji was impressed by your fight and the ease with which you spotted him, should you wish to actually meet him I am sure he would agree.” With that he left, he knew Ichigo would be able to find his store if he decided to come, Isshin could tell him where it was if it came down to it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Rukia?”

She turned at the call of her name and smiled as she saw Ichigo in the nearby park. She waved and walked towards him. “Hello Ichigo. How is your family?” she asked.

“Good,” he smiled at her, hands in his pockets as he leant against the railing. “Your injuries?”

“Fully healed,” she assured him, leaning beside him. There was a tree behind them, shading where they were standing, and it would help keep people from noticing he was talking to himself.

“Left without goodbyes.”

“Sorry, I thought it was better, the less you’re involved the safer it is for you,” she explained, and he glanced at her before nodding. “You haven’t had any trouble with Hollows since?”

“No.”

That was a relief to hear. She could feel his power like an absolute furnace as they stood side by side, how had he avoided being eaten? Though his powers had likely surged and grown with puberty, even as a child they would have been impressive. She glanced down as the pager began to beep and then up at him. “Time to work.”

“Be careful,” he told her, and she nodded, dashing off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo rushed across the rooftops, feeling a Hollow near two signatures he knew. Tatsuki had been his friend since they were four and while he did not see a lot of her anymore, not since his ‘accident’, she had tried to remain in his life. He could not allow anything to happen to her. He had the feeling the one with her was her friend Inoue, a nice if airheaded girl. Rukia was too far away, she would not get there in time even if she had received an alert. He paused on the rooftop and looked down, there was a hole in the wall of the building before him and he could hear screaming within. He reached out, trying to pick up any surveillance but could sense nothing so he drew his blades and moved.

What he saw within the apartment horrified him. Tatsuki was unconscious on the ground, against the wall. Inoue lay nearby….a chain leading from her body towards the Hollow where he saw it was holding her soul in one hand. He shifted direction slightly and his blade sliced cleaning through its arm, removing the hand which released Inoue to fall to the ground. She scrambled back as he lunged in, but the Hollow retreated with a scream of pain and he glanced down at her, seeing her eyes wide in shock and fear.

“Kur…Kurosaki-san?” she gasped, and he nodded.

“Okay?” he asked her, and she just stared before tugging at the chain in her chest. “Don’t. lie on body to get back in,” he told her firmly and she hesitated. “Now!” he yelled, shifting his stance as he felt the Hollow returning. He felt it as Inoue returned to her body, falling unconscious, which was good, it left him free to fight how he pleased, though he could feel Rukia approaching. He needed to end this fast. He could explain his presence easily enough, he’d felt a friend in danger, but he couldn’t let her see his blades.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia could feel the Hollow but she could also feel Ichigo and she pushed herself to move faster. He’d had to fight and kill one Hollow because she had failed, she could not let another kill him. He was nowhere near home, why was he out so late? She came to a stop on a roof to see a damaged building as a Hollow was knocked out through the hole in the wall, Ichigo following to stand on the edge, glaring down at it. She drew Sode no Shirayuki and leapt into the air, coming in behind the snake-like Hollow, her blade slicing through its mask, splitting it in two. She watched it fade, sheathing her blade before leaping up to join Ichigo.

“Are you alright?” she demanded, and he nodded, rubbing a hand and she hissed as she saw the burns on his skin. “What happened?” she took his hand in hers to get a better look. She wasn’t a member of the Fourth, but most in her Division learnt at least some Kaidō in order to better help their Captain. She ran her hand over the burn, watching it fade.

“Spat acid,” he shrugged. “Thanks.”

“What are you doing here?” She asked, letting his hand go and he waved into the room where she saw two girls around his age and she quickly moved to check on them.

“Tatsuki is old friend, Inoue is her friend. Sensed danger and came.”

“That was brave but reckless,” she told him.

“Inoue was about to be eaten,” he answered, and she sighed but nodded.

“They’ll be alright,” she told him, seeing him relax. She pulled out her Kikanshinki in order to replace their memories with something other than being attacked by an invisible monster.

“What’s that?” he asked as he watched her.

“A memory substitution device, it will replace their memories of what happened with something more believable. Although the process is completely random.”

He nodded in understanding. “Good. Inoue was knocked out of body, saw us fight.”

“I can finish here; you should get going. If they wake up they can’t see me.”

He nodded again and then smiled at her. “Good to see you.” He went to the door and headed outside.

Rukia finished up and then left, sending off her report on an acid spitting Hollow that had attacked two teenage girls, but she had defeated it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aizen checked on Kuchiki’s reports. She had made no mention of the Kurosaki family, not surprising. He may have underestimated her skills as she had handled every Hollow she had faced yet. Kurosaki’s ability to beat a Hollow with his bare hands had been interesting, though not overly surprising with his past. He needed to find some way to push the girl into transferring her powers to him though, he needed to become a Shinigami. What could he use to push them together in a deadlier….ah, yes, that could work quite nicely.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo looked around, hesitating, but then he took a breath and approached the store. The door was open, so he stepped inside, seeing the candy on display.

“Welcome Kurosaki-kun!” Urahara practically chirped, waving a fan in front of his face. “Please, come in,” he waved him in and Ichigo followed him further into the building. “Have you decided to take me up on the offer of training space?”

Ichigo nodded. “Spar?” he asked and Urahara grinned.

“This way!” he led him to a room with a trapdoor, opening it to climb down and Ichigo followed, looking around in awe.

They walked away from the ladder and stood facing each other, Ichigo watching as Urahara drew a sword from within his cane. He hadn’t known a Zanpakutō could be concealed like that. He focused and his own blades materialised in their places. “One or both?” he asked.

“Whichever you feel comfortable with,” was the answer so he drew both. His spirits hadn’t wanted him handicapping himself by learning them one at a time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke watched the teen draw both blades and smirked, this should be interesting. He’d never fought a duel wielder before. The first clashes were probing as they tested each other. Ichigo was physically strong, stronger than the average Shinigami and the double blades didn’t seem to slow him down. For someone unused to fighting against another Zanpakutō wielder outside of his own inner world he was doing very well. It seemed he had inherited the natural combat skills of the Shiba. Ichigo was good about not taking his eyes off of him as they fought, even if he avoided eye contact, watching hands and feet a lot to see the slightest shift. Natural talent didn’t beat experience and he soon had Ichigo on the ground, Benihime at his throat and he found himself staring into wide amber eyes…hadn’t the boys’ eyes been brown as a child? He felt something at the edge of his mind, his Princess reacting protectively, and it faded. He saw Ichigo’s eyes widen further in shock and then maybe…hope? “Again?” he offered, and the teen nodded so he stepped back and then offered him a hand up which he accepted. Kisuke backed off and settled himself to begin again.

_TBC…_


	6. ch6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used an online translator for a phrase in this, so it may not be 100% accurate.

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Hachi looked towards the door. “Kisuke is here,” he announced, glancing at Shinji who nodded, so he allowed him past the barriers.

Kisuke strolled into their warehouse, looking the same as normal, except for a thin cut on one cheek that was still healing.

“Yoruichi get ya?” Shinji smirked and Kisuke frowned in confusion so Shinji motioned to his cheek.

“Ah, no, that would be from my new sparring partner,” he admitted, motioning to Shinji who got up and lead him out of the main room.

“New sparring partner?” Shinji asked once they were alone.

“Kurosaki Ichigo,” Kisuke answered and Shinji stared in surprise.

“What?”

“For someone with ne real experience against an armed opponent, he’s rather good.”

“Kisuke!”

Kisuke sighed and took a seat but for once didn’t bring his fan out. “Plans will need to be seriously rethought,” he admitted. “Ichigo is…damaged, from the accident. He spent time in a coma and has days where he suffers from relapses. He’s had to re-learn a lot of basic life skills and it appears his speech has been permanently damaged, although his ability to understand seems intact from our conversation. Isshin has told him everything. I offered him the use of my training facilities since he does hunt Hollows, I also ensured he knew that Aizen will still likely be curious about him.” Kisuke continued to explain and speak of the skills Ichigo had shown in their fight. “I think you should officially meet him.”

“Oh?”

“Because there’s something he could teach you,” Kisuke smirked knowingly.

“And that would be?”

“How to get along with your Hollow.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isshin knocked on Ichigo’s bedroom door before pushing it open. He moved to the bed and gently brushed loose hair off of his sons face to no reaction. He heard a knock downstairs and sighed but carefully lifted Ichigo so that he was reclining against the headboard and pillow before turning his radio on softly. Ichigo may not be consciously aware but he had noticed he seemed to come out of the state quicker and easier when gentle music was played.

Isshin went to the door to find Kisuke and Shinji. “What do you want?”

“I was hoping to introduce Shinji to Ichigo, I assume he told you we had spoken?” Kisuke answered and Isshin scowled but stepped back, allowing them inside.

“Ichigo can’t speak to you at the moment.”

“Oh?” Shinji was watching him closely.

Isshin hesitated, he knew how Ichigo hated being stared at but…seeing him in that state may press home how useless it would be to include his son in any plans. He went into the kitchen to grab Ichigo’s breakfast, minus the blood for now, before walking towards the stairs. He motioned them to follow and headed back upstairs, opening the bedroom door and walking over to the bed. “Breakfast time,” he murmured but Ichigo didn’t react, empty eyes fixed on the window. He slipped an arm under Ichigo’s shoulders to bring him even more upright to avoid choking, and the carefully went to work feeding him the shake.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji watched as Isshin lovingly tended to his unresponsive son, ensuring he took in food despite his state. No wonder Isshin had retreated and kept his family close. The poor kid. He glanced at Kisuke, seeing the horror in his eyes. Kisuke had spoken with the boy, spared with him, so it must be even more shocking for him to see Ichigo in this state.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke stepped closer to the bed once Isshin had finished feeding Ichigo. The boy didn’t react at all to anything happening in the room, his eyes dull and empty. Ichigo had told him but seeing it was very different. “May I?” he asked Isshin, indicating Ichigo and Isshin frowned.

“You don’t have the needed power for any Shinigami techniques Isshin. Perhaps I can find something to help him.”

Isshin looked from him to his son and back again. “Alright, you can look him over but nothing more.”

Kisuke nodded and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He was no Healer, but he knew a bit more than the basics. Lab accidents happened and so he had insisted everyone in his Division have some knowledge of Healing for safety. Tessai generally covered their medical needs but that didn’t mean he’d let his own skills become rusty. His hands glowed softly green as he held them up to Ichigo’s head since that seemed to be where the problem was.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isshin watched closely, would Kisuke pick up on his vampiric nature? His scans were of Ichigo’s head so he hoped not. It was Ichigo’s decision who learnt the truth of his condition.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Odd,” Kisuke murmured.

“What is it?” Shinji asked curiously, he always reminded Isshin of a cat because of it and that grin of his.

“I am not detecting any physical damage to his brain, not in the areas that would cause this kind of ongoing disability or even his speech problems. Yet something is disrupting the signals in his brain.” He removed his hands and gently tipped Ichigo’s head up to look into his eyes, seeing no sign of awareness in them. “How often does this happen?”

“The longest he’s gone without this is two and a half months and the longest he’s spent like this since coming out of the coma is a week and a half. Usually it’s no more than three days in a row, every four or five weeks. There isn’t any real pattern, we’ve kept records. There also doesn’t seem to be any sort of external trigger,” Isshin offered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo lay sprawled on his back beneath the flagpole, Shiro curled against him, the Old Man watching over them. They both started at the feel of foreign power, Shiro readying to attack but then he paused as he realised who the source was and what it was doing. To both of their shock, Ichigo twitched, the first time he’d ever reacted when drawn back under what the He had done to him.

**“Ichigo?”**

The boy did not respond but his fingers flexed against Shiro’s arm where his hand was resting.

**_“Keep goin’ ya crazy shopkeeper!”_**Shiro called, would enough power help rouse Ichigo?

Unfortunately it soon stopped and Shiro grumbled as Ichigo fell utterly still again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isshin watched them leave before heading back upstairs to find Shiro lying beside Ichigo, white fingers playing with some loose strands of hair. “Shiro.”

**_“King twitched, when the shopkeeper was doing whatever he was,”_**the Hollow announced without preamble.

Isshin’s eyes widened. “Really? He’s never reacted to Ryūken.”

Shiro shrugged. **_“Quincy and Shinigami are different right? They use external power and you use internal.”_**

“So was it Kisuke specifically?” Isshin wondered.

**_“Like I know?”_**with that he faded away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia smiled and waved as she spotted Ichigo with another teen in the park, sitting under a tree, the stranger playing an instrument. Ichigo saw her and waved back, the other teen looking over at her and she realised he could see her too. Then again, she had the feeling a few people in this town could see more than they let on. Why? Then gain Karakura was situated on the current jūreichi, perhaps that influence caused the living to become more spiritually aware. She walked over to join them, seeing no harm in it. “Hello Ichigo,” she greeted and was granted a small smile.

“Hello Rukia.” He then looked at his friend. Yasutora Sado, Kuchiki Rukia,” he introduced them. “Keeping busy?”

“Very much so,” she admitted. It was exhausting but satisfying work. She pulled out her Denreishinki as it beeped and sighed.

“Stay safe,” Ichigo told her as she took off.

She found two Hollows, the smaller trying to get away from the larger which was cackling as it went after the little one. Was it…crying? She readied herself and then launched herself at the larger Hollow, cutting clean through its Maskbefore it realised she was there, even as it was spitting some kind of leech things at the smaller Hollow which dodged. She landed and they both watched as the gates appeared, the small bird like Hollow cowering away, and yes, it was crying. They watched as the larger Hollow was dragged into Hell before she turned to the small Hollow…and it really was small, childlike. She felt sick.

It looked up at her and cowered away. “Want Mommy,” it whimpered and she hesitated. Was it a trick to lure her in?

“Where is your Mother?” she asked, she didn’t sheath her Zanpakutō but she also didn’t raise it against the small Hollow.

“He killed her…I messed up. I just had to stay away and he would have brought her back.”

Rukia swallowed, suddenly wishing she’d drawn that Hollows death out. “He lied to you, no one can bring the dead back.”

“Did she…those doors…”

“Those only take those people who do really evil things in life.”

“Then Mommy?”

“Is in Soul Society, where I am from,” she told him. “It is a peaceful place for Souls to wait before being reincarnated. Would you like to go there too?”

“Monster,” he cried.

She stared at him, she had a pretty good idea how he had become a Hollow, consumed by grief and guilt for his Mother. “That isn’t your fault,” she whispered. “Do you remember your name?”

“Shibata,” he answered and she smiled at him.

“You can’t stay here Shibata, will you let me send you on?”

“Will it…hurt?” he asked timidly.

She hesitated, normally she would slice through the Mask but that would be very traumatic for the child Hollow. Would Konsō work? “I will press the hilt of my sword to your Mask and you must want very much to move on. It is not the normal way to send a Hollow on but you aren’t fighting me.”

“The other way…like you did to him?” he asked and she nodded. “O…Okay.”

Rukia approached slowly, turning her Zanpakutō so that it was hilt first. “Ready?” she asked and the Hollow looked around before nodding and closing his eyes. She pressed the hilt to his Mask and for a few seconds nothing changed but then the Mask disintegrated, the Hollow form following, to reveal a small boy.

“Thank you,” he whispered as his soul was sent on its way. She smiled sadly and then moved to continue her patrol.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke pressed Ichigo hard, never relenting in his attack, forcing the younger male on the defensive.

Ichigo leapt back and shifted his grip on his blades. “Zenshin shite tengoku o hikisaku, Zangetsu,” he commanded firmly and Kisuke leapt backwards.

He raised Benihime “Okiro, Benihime.” There was no way he was facing Ichigo in Shikai without his own. ‘Go forward and tear the Heavens asunder’, perhaps the longer phrase was due to the two blades? Ukitake and Kyōraku had longer, poetic, release phrases after all. Though that did beg the question, if Ichigo was having a worse day than normal, would he be unable to release the blades?

“Getsuga Tenshō,” Ichigo called and Kisuke’s eyes widened in alarm and awe.

“Chikasumi no Tate,” he quickly brought up the crimson barrier to block Ichigo’s attack, seeing it shatter after a few seconds, forcing him to dodge. He looked to see Ichigo panting and then turned to see the rather massive trench carved into the rock floor of the training room before pouting as his hat fluttered to the ground with a chunk missing. “You killed my hat,” he pouted and Ichigo blinked at him before falling to a knee. Kisuke moved to his side, catching him under the arm to support him. “Easy,” he murmured. “First time trying that in the real world?” he asked and Ichigo nodded. “Training’s done for the day,” he decided, awkwardly sheathing Benihime and supporting Ichigo until his blades vanished, helping him over to the hot springs. He helped the teen strip off, not surprised he wasn’t shy about it, he was probably rather used to being helped. He got him into the water and Ichigo sighed, leaning back.

“Nice.”

“The waters are healing too, so soak for a while.”

“You?” he asked and Kisuke was surprised. “You’re limping.”

“Are you okay with that?” he asked and Ichigo nodded, politely closing his eyes, so Kisuke stripped off and sank into the water. “Safe,” he told him and Ichigo opened his eyes, looking tired. He met amber eyes and felt that strange sensation again, Benihime reacting defensively before Ichigo looked away, shoulders hunched slightly. Hmmm….was Ichigo the cause? How?

“Yuzu can fix hat,” Ichigo offered and Kisuke shrugged.

“I have more. That was a very impressive attack,” he told him and Ichigo smiled shyly before yawning, shaking his head to stay awake. “I think you overpowered it a little,” he chuckled but then moved to sit beside him. “You can sleep, I won’t let you drown,” he promised and not even a minute later he found a head resting on his shoulder, Ichigo falling asleep against him, shocking him a little with the trust such an action showed.

Three sparring sessions and some discussions and it seemed Ichigo had accepted that Kisuke once planned to use him as a weapon against Aizen without his consent. He didn’t understand how he could trust him so easily, especially when so vulnerable. He stayed in the water as long as comfortable and then scooped Ichigo up and got out, drying off and redressing the both of them before carrying Ichigo out of the training room and to an unused guestroom. The teen was surprisingly light given his height, no problem at all to carry with a Shinigami’s strength, even in a Gigai. He then went and rang Isshin to keep him from coming looking, thinking the worst on Kisuke’s behalf.

Ichigo’s condition puzzled him, even with all the research he’d done since looking him over. Something was obviously causing the episodes and the speech difficulties but he couldn’t find a physical cause. Maybe Unohana could but there was no way to get her to examine him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo walked up the hill with Yuzu and Karin beside him, their Dad just behind. He hated June but the 17thwas the worst day in his life, the only day to come close was the day He had taken him. Despite everything the older vampire had done to him, he would go through it a million times rather than loose his Mom again. He looked up at the trees and frowned as he felt something familiar…Rukia? What was she doing here? There was something else as well…camera flies, he really hated those things but he couldn’t just take them out, not if he didn’t want to rouse suspicion.

The day was bad enough, with Rukia and Aizen’s surveillance in the area it was only going to get worse. He quickly got the girls attention, fingers flickering quickly to warn them and then he dropped back beside his Dad to make sure he knew too.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia frowned as she looked around the cemetery. She had received an alert and yet nothing out of the ordinary was happening. The place was empty of both the living and the spiritual. Had there been a mistake? She checked the message again; it said an attack would occur within the next half hour…and then she heard faint voices. She took to a tree and looked down to see four people walking up the hill…the Kurosaki family. Well, that alert suddenly made more sense, if anyone was going to be attacked while out, it was that family due to the power levels of the children. She wondered what brought them, then remembered seeing a memorial poster, the lack of any adult female in the house.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo spotted Rukia in a tree and signed that he was going to go talk to her before jogging ahead of them. “Rukia,” he called when closer and she dropped down from the tree.

“Ichigo,” she smiled softly at him, still looking around. “I received an alert for here, be careful. Can you come back another day?” she asked and he shook his head. “I see. Ichigo…is it…your Mother?” she asked tentatively.

He hesitated but then nodded. “Eight years ago.”

“I’m sorry,” she offered and then squawked in indignation when he reached out to ruffle her hair.

“Long time ago,” he managed a small smile.

“May I ask, how?”

Ichigo hesitated, looking back at the mass of graves. “My fault,” he whispered, hands balling into fists, feeling his fangs itch but he forced the sensation back, last thing he needed was showing her how abnormal he really was. “Been raining, the river was high. Saw a girl on the edge…didn’t know it was a ghost. I ran to help….woke up and Mom…Mom was….just lying on me, there was so much blood.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia listened in silence to his broken words, fighting back tears. She reached out to touch his arm and he flinched. Despite the heat of the day his skin was cool but she shrugged it off, gently squeezing his arm. “I’m so sorry Ichigo,” she whispered and he glanced at her before looking away. It sounded like a Hollow using a lure but if that was the case, how had Ichigo survived? “It wasn’t your fault,” she offered and he shrugged out of her hold. “I don’t think that was a ghost, it sounds like a lure,” he hesitated then. “Even if you hadn’t approached, the Hollow likely would have attacked anyway. Though…”

“Urahara came,” he answered her unasked question and she started. The shopkeeper? Ichigo managed a shaky smile. “Could feel me, was curious.”

“Ah,” yes, she could see that happening. They heard an obnoxious whistle and he grimaced.

“Dad calling us, I’ll tell them to hurry.” He waved half-heartedly and walked away.

She watched him go, feeling sad for the family, first their Mother was killed by a Hollow and then a few years later Ichigo barely survived an accident that had left him permanently injured. She wished there was something she could do for them. She was about to check the alert status again when she felt it…a Hollow! Powerful and close!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo froze as something skittered across his senses….Hollow…familiar…he blanched and then snarled; he knew that feeling. Near it….Karin and Yuzu! He turned and ran at full speed towards it, not caring if anyone noticed. He would not let it get his sisters! He felt Shiro and the Old Man stirring within his Soul, their own anger adding to his own. He came out in a clearing to see Rukia defending the girls, Yuzu pulling a battered Karin to her feet, the words of the highest level Kidō she could successfully cast coming from her as fast as she dared. No! not with Aizen watching! “Yuzu!” he yelled, distracting her.

“Ichi-nii!” she cried in relief as he darted in, grabbing both girls and carrying them away.

“Run to Dad,” he ordered as he set them down. “Go!” #Careful, Aizen watching.# he signed before returning and running back to where Rukia was facing his Mother’s killer.

He ran out to find Rukia stumbling back in horror, the lure she had mentioned no longer looked like the girl he remembered, it looked….like him…but with black hair and dressed like a Shinigami.

“Kaien-dono,” his supernatural hearing picked up on her horrified whisper.

This was what Shiba Kaien had looked like? His Dad was right, he really did look a lot like him. “Rukia!” he yelled as he saw the Hollow move, something rushing towards her and he didn’t hesitate, didn’t think, he just moved.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia blinked, seeing Ichigo standing with his back to her, blocking her. The Hollow laughed and she shifted to the side, gasping in horror as she realised what had happened. Ichigo had saved her life. The tentacles impaling through his torso…would have been right through her heart due to their height difference. “Ichigo,” she whispered. She looked at the lure…seeing how similar they looked and it hurt.

Ichigo coughed up blood and collapsed to his knees, the tentacles retracting as the Hollow laughed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke moved at his top speed towards the graveyard. He recognised the feel of that Hollow, he had been too late eight years before, he would not be too late again! He came out of the trees and then froze as he saw Ichigo on his knees, blood around him, tentacles pulling free of his body, Kuchiki standing just behind and to the side, her face white in horror. No.

_TBC…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve seen many phrases used to give Ichigo a Shikai release so I combined two of the more popular ones to make one phrase. This Ichigo has been training for a few years so he has better control of his powers and a sealed Zanpakutō.
> 
> The two Hollows were Shrieker and the boy from the cockatiel. I figure two years later, the kids grief and despair at falling to keep away so his Mum would be brought back were enough to turn him into a Hollow.


	7. ch7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to 45 today, still way too hot to try and sleep so trying to get a third update out in one day!

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 7**

Kisuke froze for a split second, seeing Ichigo on his knees, blood soaking his clothes. He forced himself to think, Ichigo was Visored, a hybrid, he could survive the wound. He would not survive being eaten! A blast of power took care of the camera flies he had sensed in the area before Benihime left the sheath as he discarded the cane, launching himself forward. He saw Kuchiki throw herself at the Hollow, her own Zanpakutō glittering coldly, did she have Shikai yet? In a second the Hollow moved, and she went flying, lying limp where she landed.

Kisuke got between the Hollow and Ichigo, hearing him cough up blood behind him. “Stay down,” he urged, moving would only worsen the wound. The Hollow laughed, going to say something but Kisuke wasn’t playing around. Against a normal Shinigami or even low-level seated officer it could win, but a Captain? Seconds later he was watching as it dissolved, fading away.

Kisuke turned away and moved to Ichigo’s side, seeing him bracing against the ground with one hand, blood dripping from his lips and clothing. How much damage had the attack done? “It’s alright Ichigo, let me see,” he murmured gently. He heard a growl and then he was on his back on the ground, Ichigo pinning him down despite what should be a debilitating wound. He stared up into golden eyes, seeing the lack of recognition in the strange colour, it wasn’t the same as when he let his Hollow surface. He felt the same sensation as before, but stronger, felt Benihime rage at the pressure and for a second his vision went hazy before clearing and he reached out to his Princess, calming her down. Whatever was happening wasn’t Ichigo’s fault. “Ichigo, calm down. You know me, I won’t hurt,” he was cut off as Ichigo lowered his head and he felt agony in his throat.

He raised a hand but hesitated, he felt a strange pulling sensation, felt a little trail of warmth…like blood. Was Ichigo…drinking his blood? He needed to get him off but how without further harming Ichigo or ripping the throat of his Gigai open? This one was very comfortable; he did have a spare but he’d rather not sacrifice one. He lowered the raised hand to Ichigo’s hair, feeling where the braid had come loose so he ran his fingers through the strands, trying to soothe him. it seemed to work, Ichigo’s grip on him loosening a little, the frantic sucking slowing. How much blood could a Gigai safely loose? He’d never actually tested that.

“It’s alright Ichigo,” he whispered and he felt Ichigo freeze. “Ichigo?” he questioned and then he was staring into golden eyes again, ones that showed awareness and recognition now, along with growing shock and horror. His hand slid through orange hair as the teen pulled back and he settled it on the back of Ichigo’s neck, trying to ground him. “Back with me?” he asked and then Ichigo was scrambling off him, wiping at his mouth to remove the blood there. Kisuke slowly sat up, feeling a little light headed but nothing he couldn’t handle. To his relief, Ichigo was no longer bleeding.

“No…no…no…” Ichigo shook his head and Kisuke pushed to his feet, walking towards him, hands out, not wanting him to feel threatened.

“It’s alright, no harm done,” he promised and he saw Ichigo’s muscles bunch, preparing to bolt so he moved in, wrapping his arms around the teens chest, pinning his arms to his side, holding him against his own body. “Calm down Ichigo, it’s alright. You didn’t hurt anyone,” he promised and it was true, the Gigai had stopped bleeding already.

Holding him, he picked up on a few things he had missed before. Ichigo’s body was cool in his arms, despite the exertion of the fight and…was he even breathing? He could feel the strength in the muscles shifting under his hold but Ichigo didn’t fight him, likely worried about hurting him. Ichigo was trembling slightly so he shifted the hold until he was cradling the younger male against him rather than restraining him. It felt strange to hold someone like that, but he didn’t want him to feel trapped or to be scared Kisuke would harm him in retaliation. Obviously his body’s need had taken over, making him bite him and drink his Gigai’s blood. Was the blood realistic enough to have helped? It must have helped some since he had regained his senses.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo was horrified…he’d bitten Urahara! How could he…he remembered the agony of being stabbed, Rukia’s attack… then everything went black. He’d fought against every instinct when Kisuke grabbed him to keep him from leaving, he would not hurt him again! The gentle words began filtering in, his tone calm, and then Ichigo felt his hold shift until he was cradled in his arms, head over a steadily beating heart. He shuddered, feeling his body begin to relax, feeling…safe. Slowly he lifted a hand, tangling it in the green coat and Kisuke looked down at him, meeting his eyes without fear…how?

“There you go,” the shopkeeper smiled at him.

“H….how?”

“How what Kurosaki-kun?” Kisuke asked, a hand running through his hair and Ichigo pressed into it without even thinking.

“Not scared?”

“Of you? Hardly.” That made Ichigo glance up at him again but his expression was serious. “Even completely out of it, you did not try to harm me. Had I needed too; I could have fought free. Remember, this is a Gigai, even should you kill it, it would not kill me. You barely took enough to make it briefly light headed, and from how pale you are I assume it wasn’t enough.” He glanced away and Ichigo followed his gaze.

“Rukia!”

“She’s just unconscious from hitting the tree, she will be fine,” Urahara promised. “Do you think you can walk?”

Ichigo took stock of his body, feeling the ache from where he’d been impaled but it wasn’t bad. He knew he needed more blood but the need wasn’t desperate anymore. He pulled away and Urahara let go, letting him get to his feet. He wavered but then steadied himself and nodded. He reached a hand out to Kisuke’s throat and then froze, glancing at the Shinigami but he simply stood still so Ichigo fiddled with his collar, doing his best to hide the blood. The blood on his skin was drying though and he took a hesitant step closer, leaning in before pausing again but he still didn’t move. Ichigo licked at the skin, cleaning it of all remaining blood before moving back.

“Thank you,” Urahara nodded his head in thanks and then moved to Rukia’s side, leaving Ichigo staring after him in shock. He thanked him for licking blood off his throat?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke walked towards Rukia, considering Ichigo’s condition it was better if he carried the young woman. His mind was spinning with too many theories but he didn’t have time right now. It was obvious Ichigo needed further care, then there was the question of his family as well as young Kuchiki, who should have regained consciousness already. He knelt beside her and rolled her carefully, wincing in sympathy at the rather large lump. He gingerly picked up her Zanpakutō and sheathed it before picking her up and standing. “Do you know where your family is?”

Ichigo frowned and took a deep breath, was he scenting the air? He tipped his head to the side and then pointed so Kisuke followed him away from the battle site.

“Ichigo!” Isshin called in alarm when they moved into view, seeing the blood soaking his clothing. “Kisuke?”

“I suggest we return to my shop before speaking and Tessai can see to Kuchiki.”

“Are you okay Ichi-nii?” the lighter haired twin asked, hovering, and Ichigo tiredly ruffled her hair, his fingers moving…sign language. He needed to get some books on that soon.

He led the group back to his store, relieved when Isshin moved in to support his son, letting them move quicker. It wasn’t easy considering the blood covering Ichigo, the last thing they wanted was to be seen by the living with him in that condition. They finally made it and he handed her off to Tessai before looking at Isshin who glanced down at his daughters.

“I need you to go home and get the emergency supplies plus some clean clothes for your brother.” They hesitated before nodding and rushing from the store. “Hot spring?” Isshin asked and Kisuke nodded. He opened the trapdoor and they got Ichigo down into the room and then into the healing waters. “Ichigo?” he called and Ichigo opened his eyes. “Can you hold out or do you need something now?” Isshin asked and Kisuke watched as Ichigo shook his head, shifting further away from his Father.

“Can he wait?” Kisuke asked and Isshin eyed him warily. Kisuke tugged his collar back into the normal position, revealing the bloodstains and Isshin’s eyes went wide even as Ichigo cringed back. “None of that Ichigo, you didn’t hurt me,” he chided gently. He removed his coat and looked; he really should change his outfit fully before the girls returned.

“Sorry,” Ichigo whispered and Kisuke levelled Isshin with a look.

Isshin glanced at Ichigo and then back up at him, warning clear. He crouched and ran his fingers through dampening orange hair. “I’m going to go wait for your sisters,” he offered and Ichigo stared at him. “It will be alright,” Isshin gave him a goofy grin before retreating.

Kisuke walked towards the spring, stripping off and slipping into the water as well, enjoying the warmth soaking in to his bruised back, he’d hit the ground harder than he’d realised. Ichigo had looked away immediately when he began stripping, though his cheeks didn’t colour, not enough blood? Kisuke chuckled and moved to sit beside him, feeling him tense. “Considering you slept on me last time, you should relax. I’d like to take a look at your chest, make sure the wound is as healed as it appears.” He turned slightly to face Ichigo who fidgeted. “Ichigo,” he called seriously and the teen stilled. “I will not hurt you, I will only examine the wound,” he promised and Ichigo slowly turned to face him, both now sitting side on the bench.

Kisuke nodded and reached out to gently check the area, finding barely a mark on his skin, he really did heal fast. He carefully checked deeper to make sure that it had healed as well and then paused, frowning. He checked again, alarm spiking. Ichigo’s heart was not beating.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo could smell the alarm even over the scents of the hot spring and he frowned, confused. He was healed, just a little tired, tender and hungry. So why would Urahara be panicking, not like his heart…oh. Oops. It was bad enough when Dad had to remind him to breath, he was thankful he’d never noticed the times Ichigo’s heart was still. Now Kisuke knew. “It does that sometimes,” he offered and the Shinigami looked up at him.

“Ichigo?”

“My heart; forget to breathe sometimes too,” he cautiously spoke and sure enough, there was no reaction. How could he meet his eyes and listen to him talk when no one else could?

“There was no accident, was there?” he asked and Ichigo shook his head. He held his hand out and Kisuke looked at it before holding his own out and Ichigo guided it up to his mouth, letting his fangs extend.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke let Ichigo guide his hand, feeling the thin razor-sharp teeth beneath his fingers. The evidence was mounting towards something that should be impossible. Living so long in the mortal realm had exposed him to much of the literature and their fascination with ‘supernatural’ beings. “Are you trying to tell me, you’re a vampire?” he asked softly, they didn’t exist, did they?

Ichigo shrugged slightly. “Not fully or I’d still be thirteen.”

Kisuke looked at him. “Your speech?” he asked shrewdly.

Ichigo hesitated, looking down at the water and then he looked up, holding eye contact. Kisuke let him, intrigued and he felt it again, pressing against his mind but he pushed it aside, hearing Benihime’s grumbling and he hushed her, it was obviously something Ichigo couldn’t control.

“I can feel that, whatever it is,” he admitted.

“But it doesn’t….you’re immune?” the teen asked and there was so much hope in his voice.

“Immune to what exactly?” he asked gently, he had so many questions but… he didn’t want to hurt Ichigo by asking without considering his welfare and comfort. Odd considering he had once planned to throw the boy at Aizen.

“Mind control,” he admitted softly and Kisuke stiffened. “He…he did it to me and I couldn’t fight it,” Ichigo hugged himself tightly and Kisuke hesitated.

“Who Ichigo?”

**_“The bastard that did this to him,”_** a new voice snarled and Kisuke jerked, Kidō half cast only to freeze at the sight of another Ichigo, except this one was white and black, who pulled Ichigo into his arms. **_“It’s okay, I’ve got you,”_** it whispered to Ichigo.

Kisuke took in the black and gold eyes, the tone of voice and was shocked to realise that Ichigo’s Hollow had manifested outside of his Inner World and from Ichigo’s reaction, or lack thereof, this was a common occurrence. Well, he had said that…Shiro, had helped look after him.

**_“He grabbed King off the street, had him so deep under we couldn’t reach him. Spent days drinking his blood and was gonna kill him,” _** the Hollow smirked. **_“He didn’t win.”_**

That….did not sound good at all. Was it similar to Aizen’s illusions or different? “How was it done?”

**“Vocally first and then eye contact,”**a new voice spoke up and there was an older male perched on a rock above them. **“He made Ichigo relax until he had no strength or will to move, in order to take him to a hotel room.”**The man, spirit, looked down at the younger looking two, fondness evident, and Shiro tucked Ichigo against him, covering his ears. **“Once he had eye contact and Ichigo was totally under his control, he told him ‘You are floating on air Ichigo, unable to feel anything. Let your mind go blank, empty, you have no need to think. You are nothing, just food.’ When he then asked Ichigo what he was, he answered ‘food’. Once that was done, Ichigo stopped thinking and feeling, he was lifeless except his body still functioned.”**

Kisuke swallowed hard, utterly horrified. Even under Aizen’s hypnosis, at least you could try to fight it. No wonder Ichigo barely spoke! He knew he had done many questionable things during his service to Soul Society, but doing that to a child? He slowly reached out with a hand, gently grasping Ichigo’s shoulder. “Tell me he’s dead,” he whispered and Ichigo nodded.

“Shiro managed to get control while he was draining me, blasted a hole right through him but…I swallowed some of the blood. He dragged my body home and Dad found me comatose the next day. The blood changed me into this. Not human but not a full vampire. But the mental conditioning’s still there.”

“Your bad days,” Kisuke offered and he nodded. It was nice hearing him speak more normally. There was something compelling about his voice true, but he barely had to try to ignore it. “I have a theory on why I am unaffected.”

“Oh?” Ichigo and his spirits looked at him.

“I am a Captain level Shinigami,” he pointed out.

“But it worked on Rukia,” Ichigo denied and Kisuke stared at him. “She knew about Dad and that’s dangerous, I just made her think it was a silly idea. And to not mention us in reports.”

“Smart,” Kisuke agreed, he would have done the same. That got a surprised blinked form Ichigo and Kisuke smirked. Ichigo grimaced and Shiro tightened his hold.

**_“Where’s the old man with supplies?”_**the Hollow grumbled.

**“I will check,”** the other answered vanishing up the ladder only to return with a bag. He put it down and removed a thermos, handing it to Ichigo who hesitated, glancing at Kisuke.

“Um, you might not want to watch.”

“I assure you Ichigo, I can handle seeing you drink blood from a container, you were gnawing on me earlier,” he kept his tone light and teasing and Ichigo nodded, raising it to drink. Kisuke leant back against the side of the hot spring, watching without staring. Ichigo was a very neat drinker and he saw no sign of the blood.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isshin glanced at where the Old Man had returned to, he figured they were out to support Ichigo. He hoped Kisuke didn’t push Ichigo but if he did those two would ensure he regrated it. So long as things remained calm down there he’d give them time. Then he would be checking Ichigo over himself, even if he knew the wounds would be gone. To have had that much blood on his clothes…he shuddered slightly, if his son were human he’d be dead.

_TBC…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so technically it’s tomorrow since it’s well after midnight, so does it still count as three in one day since I haven’t slept? Finally cooling down a little. Wish I had air conditioning!Then again I wouldn’t’ be able to afford the electricity bill if I did.


	8. ch8

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 8**

Kisuke was relieved to see some colour return to Ichigo’s skin as he drank until he put the container aside, slumping in the water tiredly. Kisuke reached out and tugged him close again, wrapping his arm around slender shoulders. “You’re exhausted, sleep. I won’t let anything happen,” he promised. There was something about Ichigo that made him want to protect him, look after him, and he didn’t understand his own emotions. He felt Ichigo slowly relax against him, body still, and he felt for a pulse, finding a very slow one, skipping beats occasionally, though he wasn’t breathing. Isshin must have been terrified if he ever came across his son asleep and not breathing.

Eventually he needed to get out, the water too hot to spend too long in and he wasn’t sure how it would effect Ichigo so he carefully stood, holding the teen in his arms. He lay him down on the ground and went to the bag, finding clean clothing in it so he dressed Ichigo as carefully as he could before putting on his coat and tying it for modesty’s sake.

He leapt for the trapdoor with Ichigo held securely in his arms, pushing it open to find Isshin waiting so he pressed a finger to his lips and Isshin nodded, following him to a guest room where they settled the sleeping teen, only for Isshin to have to try not to laugh when Kisuke found himself unable to leave, Ichigo’s hand tangled in his coat. He could simply take it off and let the boy sleep with it but that would leave him rather exposed in front of Isshin…. He smiled as Tessai approached down the hall with clean clothing so he pulled on the pants before twisting out of his coat to pull on the rest, letting Ichigo keep the coat as he curled around it. He left the room, knowing Isshin would want to assure himself his son was alright. He spotted the twins asleep in another room and headed quietly for his lab, he had a lot of research to do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia stumbled out of the room she’d woken in to see Urahara sitting and sipping tea.

“Ah! it is good to see you awake,” he smiled at her.

“Ichigo?”

“Asleep still, his family is all well and here.”

“Grand Fisher?”

“Purified,” he smirked slightly.

She closed her eyes, slumping in relief, she hadn’t failed them. She moved further into the room, accepted the offered cup of tea, sitting to drink it. “Thank you.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isshin stretched, sitting up. He was getting too old to sleep on the floor. He glanced over at the futon Ichigo was sleeping on to find his eyes half open, staring ahead vacantly and he sighed. He reached out and gently brushed loose hair back from his sons face. “Ichigo?” he called but there was no reaction. It wasn’t all that surprising after the trauma of the day before. “It’s alright, son, we’re here,” he promised before getting up to re-dress and let the others know.

He found Kuchiki sitting with Kisuke who looked up and nodded at seeing him, eyes suddenly narrowing.

“Ichigo?” he asked and Isshin shook his head. Kisuke put his cup down and stood. “I will examine him.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke opened the door to see the figure laying unmoving on the futon. He knelt down to see Ichigo was staring blankly up at the ceiling. “Ichigo?” he called gently but there was no reaction. Now that he knew the truth of what had happened to Ichigo, seeing him like this, he wanted to introduce the other vampire to his Princess, pity Shiro had already killed him. then again if the Hollow hadn’t…Ichigo would be long dead.

He place a hand on a pale, cool, cheek and carefully began using Kaidō, just making sure he was definitely healed and that his Reiatsu had fully restored itself since the fight. He paused, had he? He went back to feeding healing energy into his body, watching closely and yes! There, a finger twitched and yet according to everything he’d been told Ichigo didn’t move in this state. He barely kept from starting as the Hollow appeared.

“Whatever you’re doing, keep it up!” the white version of Ichigo demanded.

“His finger twitched here.”

“His whole arm moved in there,” it...he answered before vanishing.

Kisuke kept up the power flow into Ichigo’s body. “Can you hear me Ichigo? You aren’t alone, you’re safe,” he kept speaking softly for as long as he could but eventually he had to stop, it would do no good to use so much power that he passed out. The most he’d seen were slight finger twitches but if more was happening in his inner world then perhaps he could be brought around, at least in there.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He frowned as he checked everything…something had destroyed the camera flies. He knew Grand Fisher had been purified, but how and by who? Had the girl finally transferred her power to Kurosaki? There was no way Kuchiki could have dealt with such a powerful Hollow. Or had someone else intervened? He knew Urahara was watching the boy as well.

He needed Urahara’s Hōgyoku to complete his own but he hadn’t been able to find where the man had hidden it. The man had seen his Shikai but he wouldn’t put it passed him to have planned around that somehow to keep it safe. He needed him to bring it out into the open and the best way had seemed to be by offering up a way to potentially destroy it. if only Kuchiki would hurry up and need that special Gigai.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia stared at the human teenager where he lay in one of Urahara’s guestrooms. “Ichigo?” she called hesitantly but there was no reaction. She slowly moved closer, kneeling beside the futon, seeing vacant amber eyes staring at nothing. She slowly reached out and took a lax hand in hers, his skin was cool to the touch. Rukia was relieved to see his chest rising and falling slowly, the only sign he was alive.

How hard must it be for his family to see him like that? Especially when his sisters had been so young. She wished there was something she could do for him but she was no healer, what little she knew to help her Captain wouldn’t be able to help. Urahara would surely have helped Ichigo, she knew he had been Shinigami, though he now lived in Exile. Ukitake-Taichou seemed to think he was trustworthy enough.

Still…she concentrated what healing she knew into the too still body, hoping it would help in some way.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Isshin looked up, utterly relieved as Ichigo slowly entered the room, looking a little disoriented but that was all. He stood up and walked over, gently taking his arm to steady him, leading him to sit and Kisuke quickly went to get him a cup of tea as well as a flask of blood. The two men got him settled and ensured he drank the blood first, before Rukia could show up. Thankfully with the blood he began becoming a lot more alert. “How do you feel?” he asked softly, checking his pulse and breathing.

“Okay,” he surprised them both by leaning on Kisuke but he allowed it which was good of him. He wasn’t sure why Kisuke was being so accommodating but he hoped he was genuine in his desire to help. Limited power or not, if he harmed his son, Isshin would kill him.

Thankfully, by the time others joined them, Ichigo was alert, happily hugging his sisters and then following a nervous Rukia from the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Rukia?” he asked, unsure why she’d wanted to see him alone. He was shocked when she bowed deeply to him. “What?”

“You saved my life, I owe you,”

“Nothing,” he cut in and she looked up at him. He reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder. “No debt,” he told her firmly. “You helped family for nothing. I help you.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia shocked them both by hugging him. They looked so much alike and while they seemed very different at first, their core values seemed much the same. Was it possible Ichigo was Kaien reincarnated? Or…there was something…it was silly. She smiled when she felt cautious arms wrap around her in return.

“Friends help,” he whispered and her smile widened at being called friend.

“Alright,” she agreed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo followed Kisuke into the maze of warehouses. Was he doing the right thing? Kisuke had explained that they had to keep their hollows supressed and that idea horrified him and Shiro. If they could help them find a way to work together…then shouldn’t they? He couldn’t imagine fighting his own soul for a century, he was amazed how strong they were to survive that with any kind of sanity.

He’d only agreed to come as long as Kisuke remained silent on what he was. He didn’t want people to know. He’d only ever seen one of them, Kisuke had said it was Shinji, but they hadn’t spoken. He had been told Shinji had come to his house, had seen him on a bad day. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that since he didn’t know him at all.

They stopped outside a building and he watched as a hole opened in the barrier, letting them through.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lisa watched from the back of the room as Urahara walked inside, a tall teenager beside him. So, this was Kurosaki Ichigo. She hid her shock at his appearance, due to their Captains closeness, she had known Shiba Kaien better than any of the other Visored. Hearing of his death had been a blow but now seeing this boy…he could be Kaien’s brother, not cousin.

Physically, he appeared totally healthy. Likely his high power levels had helped his body heal without scaring, or at least not badly since it was possible there were some under his clothes. He was looking around at all of them, seemed a little unsure, but not scared of them. Urahara had said he’d tell the kid about them so surely he knew how risky his coming was?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinji grinned at the teen who wouldn’t meet his eyes but Kisuke had warned him about that. Curious, he offered his hand and the kid glanced up briefly before taking it, so he wasn’t timid, that was good. Then again, there had been nothing timid about him that night he’d seen him fight. “Nice ta meet ya, Ichigo. I’m Shinji.”

He saw lips twitch into a small smile. “Hi.”

“Follow me,” he led him to the stairs down to their training room. “So, Kisuke says you and your Hollow work together.”

“He helps,” Ichigo agreed, looking around as they all followed them down. He walked away from the and closed his eyes for a second.

Shinji nearly jumped when a white version of the kid appeared beside him, eyes black and gold.

**_“Don’t look like much King,” _**it sneered and Ichigo slapped the back of its head.

“Polite,” he demanded and the Hollow grumbled.

** _“Fine. Hi.”_ **

** **

“Hi?” Shinji parroted back, trying to absorb what they were seeing.

The Hollow smirked at them, draping itself over Ichigo’s shoulder and the teen wrapped an arm around it in return. He didn’t want to take his eyes off it…him? but he forced himself too, seeing how the others were reacting. Kisuke was totally calm, had he seen the hollow before? When it grinned at the ex-Captain and Kisuke nodded back, it seemed likely. Shinji looked back at the pair in confusion, was it…it was! It was purring or something so close that it might as well be called purring. Ichigo rolled his eyes but reached up to ruffle white hair.

“Lazy,” the teen teased, playfully pushing at his Hollow who laughed and got him in a headlock, messing up orange hair before vanishing, leaving the teen to catch himself before he fell.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke was rather having a lot of fun as he watched their expressions when Shiro appeared and then was so playful with Ichigo. He had told them his relationship with his inner Hollow was very different to their own but apparently it took seeing it to believe. Kensei and Hiyori had looked ready to attack but he had been careful to position himself so that he could shield Ichigo in a second if they moved. Thankfully, they didn’t.

Not that he thought Shiro would attack, not when they had come to help the Visored. Especially not without Ichigo’s permission. If he could ever call a hollow tame, it would be this one. Though he knew, at any sign of a threat to Ichigo….well, no one would like the consequences. He had seen the two spar against each other and he had even faced them both working together. He would not like to face either or both in a serious fight, power and instinct could compensate for experience against many foes.

It would be interesting to see him spar against the Visored, to see what they could teach him and vice versa.

_TBC…_


	9. ch9

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 9**

Kisuke straightened and stretched, smiling slightly when he spotted Ichigo sprawled on an oversized cushion in the corner. He couldn’t wait for him to meet Yoruichi, his behaviour had a certain cat-like quality that she would love and seeing them race would be fun. Ichigo was inhumanly fast before adding in Shinigami, Hollow, or Quincy abilities to his speed.

When Ichigo wasn’t working with the Visored he could often be found at the shop, he’d even brought his sisters around and Kisuke found he didn’t mind having the siblings there. The girls were as fiercely protective of their brother as he was of them, both having badgered Isshin into teaching them how to care for Ichigo on the days he couldn’t look after himself. Tessai had even stepped in to help with their training; healing to help Ichigo, and to ensure they could protect themselves.

The most surprising thing? Ichigo let him take samples and run tests…on him! The teen had admitted that no one knew what would happen to him, just what vampire myths were true and how they would affect him since he was a hybrid being. After all according to myth, he should burst into flame in sunlight or something and while he didn’t find it comfortable, preferring to be nocturnal, only the hottest of sunlight caused pain and red burns but never anything potentially deadly. He had a reflection, had aged, could eat garlic… too much was unknown.

Kisuke knew having him around was dangerous to everyone. Aizen was already interested in Ichigo, finding out he was spending time with Kisuke would increase that interest. Getting Ichigo involved in the coming war would likely get the teen killed, he was too vulnerable because of what that vampire had done to him mentally.

Kisuke was brought out of his thoughts when a cool body leant against him, Ichigo resting his head on his shoulder and Kisuke lifted his hand to run through loose orange hair. He always seemed to know when Kisuke was getting lost in his own head too, which Benihime found amusing. She had calmed down over the mental pressure when Kisuke would meet Ichigo’s eyes and it was becoming less and less noticeable, his mental defences adapting to ensure it didn’t affect him.

“Bored?” he asked with a chuckle. He felt Ichigo nuzzle at his throat, felt the scratch of sharp fangs against his skin. “Hungry?” he asked, and he felt Ichigo tense. “Easy, you didn’t bite,” he soothed.

“Sorry,” Ichigo didn’t pull away, pressing his forehead against him, trembling.

A month ago, Ichigo would have panicked and pulled away, trying to run. Now he stayed, trusting his own control or Kisuke’s ability to defend himself? It was strange but centuries of paranoia and battle instinct and Ichigo never set it off. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” He ruffled wild orange hair and Ichigo glared at him. “Come on, Tessai re-stocked the blood supply for you yesterday.” Something they kept well hidden from everyone else, too many questions would be asked if it was found.

They headed up to the kitchen to find tea and blood waiting for them. Tessai always knew. They sat at the table and Ichigo immediately began drinking, Kisuke picking up his own cup to sip. He never made a big deal out of what Ichigo was drinking and he seemed to appreciate it. Knowing Isshin, the man had done something to make an ass of himself at least a few times when dealing with Ichigo’s changes. The man was much more like the Captain he had been than the goofy idiot he’d been acting since marrying Masaki but obviously he’d had to become serious for the kids after Ichigo was attacked.

He…he liked having Ichigo there, and that wasn’t something he was used to feeling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke sat beside Ichigo’s bed, watching his fingers twitch even as his eyes stared vacantly at the window. Then his hand flexed on the cover, opening and closing jerkily. “Can you hear me Ichigo?” he called gently and then the Old Man appeared, where Shiro was wild, this one was almost impossible to read.

**“The girl tried, and he didn’t react. It is only your energy that causes a reaction,”** the Spirit told him.

Kisuke looked down at Ichigo. Only him? Why?   
  


**“Despite everything, he feels safe with you. Do not betray that,”** the cloaked figure warned before vanishing.

Kisuke slowly reached out and took the moving hand, feeling Ichigo latch on weakly. He ran his thumb over the back of his knuckles, not bothered by the coolness of Ichigo’s skin. The boy he’d once planned to use as a weapon…had become a friend.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia smiled and waved at where Ichigo and Chad were sprawled under a tree. It was good to see Ichigo was fine, she’d never forget the sight of him taking the hit for her…the blood. Seeing him the day after, lying there, unresponsive had been scary. There was a reason they didn’t get involved with the living; this was part of it. Maybe it was good that her assignment would be up soon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo watched Lisa and Rose spar, Shiro draped against his side as they kept an eye on the two fighting Visored. The others were rather jumpy around Shiro, but he figured the more they got used to seeing him, the more it would help them accept their own and Shiro loved being out. The Old Man appeared occasionally too, though more often at Urahara’s then the warehouse.

They were getting better, some more than others. It would take time to heal a century’s hurts but hopefully they’d get there before Aizen made his move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Ichi-nii!” Yuzu called, waving and he nodded.

He waited against the wall as she said goodbye to her friends and then jogged over. Karin was staying back for soccer training, so he was walking Yuzu home alone. He listened as she chatted away about her day at school, smiling softly. Something skittered across his senses and he swore mentally. He glanced down at Yuzu and she obviously realised something was up, letting go of his hand reach into her schoolbag to show him something, freeing up his hands.

“Roof nii-san,” she whispered, keeping her head down before pulling out a piece of paper to show him and he made a show of checking it.

“Good work,” he told her and then got them moving again. It felt like a Hollow but not… not one of the Visored though. Whatever it was, it was just watching. He grinned and scooped her up over his shoulder and she shrieked in laughter as he began jogging for home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo slipped down the back drain of the house and over the fence, slipping away from the house without being seen. He’d spent the last four years memorising hidden ways away from the house so that no one would see him coming and going when he was off hunting. He’d never wanted to lead anyone or thing back home. A hooded jacket hid his distinctive hair as he made his way across town.

,,,,,,,,,

Kisuke looked up as someone knocked on the shop door. He picked up Benihime and made his way over, finding a hooded figure on the porch. He looked up and Kisuke relaxed, opening the door and the teen slipped inside, pushing back his hood. “Very cloak and dagger arrival.”

“Something weird was following Yuzu and me. Not Hollow, Shinigami, or Visored,” he explained.

“I see…” that was worrying, alarming really.

“Outside the house, had to sneak out.”

Well, that explained the clothing and the way he had his powers suppressed as low as he could get them. He led Ichigo to his lab and began pulling up the various sensors he had hidden over town to monitor things. He had ones near the girls school, along the route home, Karin’s soccer field, Chad’s home, anywhere the Kurosaki’s or their friends could be grabbed, or someone taken as leverage. “Here we go…those are very strange readings.”

“Aizen?” Ichigo asked and Kisuke nodded.

“It seems he’s gotten sick of his camera’s being knocked out.”

“Great,” Ichigo sighed. “Think he’ll move soon?”

“It would appear so,” Kisuke admitted.

Just what was he planning? How would tailing Ichigo get him what he wanted? It was obvious Aizen had something planned for Ichigo, his Mother’s killer turning up was not a coincidence. And young Kuchiki was always there or close by. Could that be the plan then? If they had kept Ichigo’s powers a secret then was he trying to force a situation where she had to transfer hers to him to save them? So he’d learnt the only way Kisuke had come up with so far to destroy the Hōgyoku and was trying to arrange events so that he would use it. Then all Aizen had to do was get her back to Soul Society or even collect her himself.

Ichigo frowned when he explained it. “So what do we do? Should we make it look like that’s what’s happened? Convince Rukia to lay low and have me start using my blades?”

Kisuke knew it was a good plan, make it look like things were going to Aizen’s plan, but it was very dangerous for Ichigo and Kuchiki. And if Ichigo had a bad day…things could very quickly turn deadly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Aizen looked at the report. Using an Arrancar to spy on the boy was risky but the camera flies near him had a bad tendency of dying. It wouldn’t take long for Urahara to pick up on such surveillance so he needed to arrange an incident if only Kuchiki and Ichigo would just cooperate.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Please, sit,” Kisuke motioned and Rukia sat down.

It was obvious the man wasn’t comfortable with the idea of telling her even the bare basics but Ichigo was not putting her in the firing line without her knowing about it. They had to leave Aizen’s name out of it, she’d never believe it. Rukia listened as Kisuke explained what was going on in broad strokes.

“This is insane! Ichigo you can’t agree to this plan, it’s too dangerous. Giving a human Shinigami powers is illegal, who knows what would happen to you.”

“I promise Kuchiki-san, I would not actually give Ichigo the powers. It would merely be illusion to draw out whoever is behind all of this. Ichigo would have backup the entire time as well.”

She looked between them, obviously torn. Someone working against Soul Society was not a good thing. “And your bad days?” she asked gently. “Your family?”

“We will ensure they’re protected,” Kisuke said and Ichigo knew the ‘we’ included the Visored. This was a chance to derail Aizen’s plans, they were in. “We will also arrange believable reasons for the days Ichigo is unavailable.”

“Why not report the threat to Soul Society? Ukitake-taichou would listen.”

“And what can he do without alerting the Soutaichou and risking tipping off our mystery mastermind? There are plans coming to a head that began centuries ago, all the Captains are being watched. Who do you think was behind my own Exile?”

That stumped her. She looked between them, obviously torn.

“Think about it,” Ichigo told her and she nodded, getting up to get to her patrol. “You think she’ll agree?”

“Perhaps.” Kisuke poured tea, offering, and Ichigo nodded.

They sat quietly, drinking tea, hoping Rukia would agree to their crazy plan.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Isshin watched Kisuke work on his son, seeing him move his hand even though his face was as blank as ever. He’d listened to their plan and he didn’t like it, didn’t like the idea of putting his son in Aizen’s crosshairs but there didn’t appear to be any other way. He had to be stopped before he destroyed everything.

“Is there any way to speed up the restoration of my powers?”

“I’ve been working on it,” Kisuke answered absently. They both watched as Ichigo’s lower arm jerked and Kisuke took his hand, squeezing it. “Easy Ichigo, your Father and I are here,” Kisuke murmured.

Isshin walked over and took Ichigo’s other hand. “Try and squeeze our hands son,” he urged.

Kisuke suddenly looked down and then grinned at Isshin, lifting their joined hands to show that yes, Ichigo was returning the pressure.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo lay in Shiro’s arms, Urahara’s energy moving through his body and soul. Both of his Spirits watched as Ichigo’s arm twitched, hand flexing like he was holding something. They looked at each other and Shiro grinned, laughing. It was working! Slowly sure but that was the most he’d ever moved when like that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ichigo slammed into him and the went rolling across the ground, the younger male pinning him down, eyes almost glowing gold, his fangs slightly extended. Kisuke lay still as Ichigo leant down, sniffing at his throat.

They were working to keep Ichigo from reacting like a vampire in a fight, they did not need Aizen or Soul Society finding out about that. So he had to get the instincts fully under control in a fight and fight longer without needing more blood.

Ichigo growled softly and Kisuke turned his head, offering his throat. He trusted Ichigo and it wasn’t like he couldn’t take some pain. “K…Ki,” Ichigo forced out and Kisuke lifted a hand to stroke his hair which was mostly out of its braid.

“It’s okay Ichigo, you won’t hurt me,” he told him, and then sharp fangs sank into his throat. Yes, it hurt, but he could handle it. He felt the pull of Ichigo drinking his Gigai’s blood, letting him take what he wanted. “Enough,” he said as he felt a bit light headed, tugging at Ichigo’s hair and he felt him remove his fangs, licking the skin.

Ichigo groaned and dropped his head, resting against his shoulder. “Sorry.”

“No problem,” Kisuke told him, still stroking his hair. “It’s a natural response and it doesn’t bother me.”

“But it’ll be a problem if I try to feed off an opponent with others watching,” he muttered.

“You’re getting better Ichigo. You’re lasting longer in a fight before needing to feed.”

Ichigo sat up, wiping at his lips to ensure there was no blood. Kisuke waited a second before sitting up as well, stretching. Kisuke glanced at him and saw a slight tinge of colour to his cheeks. Ah, yes, well their position had been rather…intimate he supposed. He stood up and offered him a hand up before heading up to clean up. The dirt and rock ground may be good for training, but it did leave one rather dusty.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rukia looked from Ichigo to Urahara and then nodded. “How do we do this?”

_TBC…_


End file.
